Prince of the Fall
by MoneyTrees
Summary: AU. Danny is starting his junior year at Casper high, however a new threat has risen from the depths of the ghost zone. Can Danny handle it? And can he keep a certain girl from finding out his secret? Roll the dice and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Venture: Danny

"Can you guys believe it? Junior year is finally upon us!" Tucker exclaimed, which was true, it was junior year. Only person who seemed to be excited about it was Tuck though. Through the two years of high school a little has changed. Some growth spurts happened amongst the three of us. Tuck and I's voice isn't as high as they were freshman year. Also a switch up in clothing as well for the three of us. Tuck wore a brown turtle neck with blue baggy jeans and of course still dawning his red hat as well. Sam's wardrobe didn't really change much, she wore a dark purple tank top with black skinny jeans and boots. Her hair got a little longer too which she had in a ponytail which was down her back. I sported a red t-shirt and a black jacket, dark blue jeans and red shoes. Not too much and not too less either. Some other things changed as well such as Tucker and Sam with their on and off dating. That's probably the biggest thing since no one saw it coming. Even me and I'm with them 24/7. However tomorrow was the first day of school and to say I was excited would be a lie. I mean getting bullied was the least of our worries now since the jocks had to really focus on grades and honing their skills on the field for college. I'm also thinking about college as well. Because unlike Sam who has money to afford it and Tuck who's a genius I have to find a way in. I'm not worried about it though my grades are straight cause I got tired of everyone nagging me. Just did some extra credit coordinated by Mr. Lancer. I joined some clubs sophomore year. Not currently in them because of how most of my life is dedicated to busting ghosts.

"You're the only one who's excited Tucker." Sam said her chin resting on her hand looking uninterested. Tuck shook his head as he leaned back in his seat.

"Trust me you've got it all wrong, think of the parties we'd be attending. We're 16 and 17 now, so alcohols is most definitely going to be in the equation!" Tucker exclaimed, Sam groaned while I gave a small chuckle.

"Why did I ever date such a moron..." Sam spoke shaking her head, Tuck crossed his arms and looked in the opposite direction.

"You know the age of legal drinking is 21 right?" I asked him while raising an eyebrow, Tuck shot me a glance.

"I'm a certified brainiac, I think I know what the legal age of drinking is Danny. But it doesn't matter because were in high school! We're in the perfect place too! We don't have to stress ourselves too much like the seniors and at the same time we're not lame like lowerclassman!" Tucker informed us, Sam rolled her eyes and I just gave another chuckle. "What about you Danny I know you're up for some hardcore partying!"

"I have had a lot of free time on my hands recently. I haven't fought any ghosts in a week, let alone saw any." I replied, which was true, I hadn't had a run in with anything supernatural in a week.

"Yeah isn't that weird? I mean I would think at least one would have shown up?" Sam spoke thoughtfully, I simply shrugged.

"Not that I'm complaining, I feel that way too. I'll probably make a visit to the ghost zone tomorrow." I said leaning back against my chair. Sam smirked shooting me a look.

"Why not now?" She asked, I give her a small grin while resting my hands behind my head.

"Let me just have the rest of this day to feel like a normal human again." I say completely relaxed that was when the familiar chills left my mouth. I groaned as I looked behind me and scanned the area. Then there beside the trashcan Skulker stood. He had a grave expression plastered on his face.

"So much for being a normal human." Sam teased me, I sighed while standing from my seat.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." I say unamused, Sam and Tucker shared a chuckle before Sam spoke again.

"Who is it?" Sam asked, I stood from my seat still maintaining eye contact with him.

"It's Skulker, but something's not right..." I said calmly as he pointed to the roof. I hesitated before nodding my head. "Sit tight, I'll be right back, don't wait up for me." I said before heading to the bathroom, Tucker said something about waiting anyway while I left.

Once in the bathroom I went into a stall and went ghost. I then ascended in the air, phasing through the roof I saw Skulker watching over Amity Park. When my feet touched the roof I walked over to him. A few yards away I dropped to my battle stance.

"Haven't seen you guys in awhile, I guess we all take vacations huh?" I said waiting for Skulker to turn around, but he didn't.

"I didn't come to play games ghost child." Skulker spoke, I stood from my stance but didn't let my guard down. "Something grave is happening within the ghost world halfa..." Skulker started, a look of confusion etched on my face waiting for him to explain. "She has awakened..." he muttered, I was still puzzled.

"Could you elaborate? Who is she?" I asked wishing he could cut the dramatics. He then turned to me with a frown.

"Of course a halfa such as yourself wouldn't know who she is." Skulker insulted, I didn't really care though I get that very often. "Her name is Grimera, the most powerful ghost of the ghost zone. A force to be reckoned with for sure. She is pure ghost, there was no death to begin with to spark her being. Grimera has always been ghost, some have said she was one of the first. She will control our kind to seek vengeance on earth. Last time she was awakened some ten thousand years ago. Clockwork had to put the hibernation spell upon her. Since no form of prison could hold her. My guess to her waking up is the spell wore off or was interrupted."

"So what like another Pariah Dark or something?" I asked realizing the two seemed very similar.

"No far more powerful, no one speaks of her because of her many centuries of slumber. Hmph even mention that name to Dark and he'd shake..." Skulker scoffed, I shivered a little, a moment I wasn't proud of.

"Sheesh, well what does this mean for us?" I asked a little shook from this.

"She will control all of us including you, since she hasn't used her powers in so long. Her first victims will be ghosts with little to no reason. You can tell she has control over them because they don't speak and they're eyes glow purple." Skulker explained, I was soaking all the information he was giving me. This ghost seemed like the real deal, something my thermos couldn't handle. "Even you and I will succumb to her will eventually although I will try my best to fight it. I am predator not prey!" Skulker muttered more to himself at the end clenching his fists. "Look young one we have to stop her before it is too late. We must go to the ghost zone and devise a plan, Walker and his men are already gathering for an attack tonight. All the ghosts are joining to see if we can't obliterate her once and for all."

"From what you've just told me that would be pointless." I reasoned, Skulker then grabbed my collar and lifted me up. Only mere inches away from my face as he spoke.

"Do you have anything else better than that?! No one has been in touch with Clockwork for decades! Are you in or not runt!?" Skulker shouted, I breathed in slowly trying to keep from punching him in his face. So I phased from his grasp and landed back on the roof. I dusted myself off while looking around.

"Is that how you ask someone for help pipsqueak?" I taunted him, causing a growl to rumble from his throat. "But yeah I guess but it's probably gonna get us killed."

"She will not kill us for she needs us to do her bidding." Skulker informed, I shook my head, 'This woman gives me the creeps' I thought. "But we need to wipe her from the face of existence while she's still docile." Skulker announced, I nodded before turning transparent. But phased back and asked him a question.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Skulker looked at me for a moment before smirking.

"Listen closely, then you'll see that she's very real..." He said before flying off, I thought about what he said for a moment but couldn't hear anything. Until there in the back of my head the faintest words I just couldn't make out. I shook it off and went back into Nasty Burger. Coming out of the bathroom Sam and Tucker were still at the table. I sat down and began retelling the purest ghost of them all.

"Man, that just sounds like Skulker trying to trap you." Tucker stated, Sam nodded her head agreeing. I leaned forward and placed my hands on the table.

"No I don't think so when I asked him if it was a trap, he told me to listen closely. When I did, I heard words I couldn't make them out but I heard them." I explained to them, they gave unsure looks.

"You sure that it isn't just you're head messing with you?" Sam asked, I shook my head, confident in what I heard.

"I'm pretty sure, even if I focus on it now I still can hear it." I said, Sam and Tucker took my word for it and asked me if I needed backup going in. "No I'll go in it by myself, I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"Alright well just update us on how it goes and tell us if there's anything we can do." Sam said before they both got up, "I have to go last minute school shopping with my parents. Whoopee." Sam said with dread, I laughed appreciating her lightening the mood.

"Well I'm going to see if there's any end of summer rager's" Tuck said before they both left. I went for the door as well feeling slightly light headed all of a sudden. Then I bumped into someone I didn't even see.

"Hey watch it!" I heard a very familiar voice say, I looked up to see Paulina who was with Star and Valerie. She was about to continue on her rant but stopped. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as she continued to stare. "Did... Did you always have green eyes?" Paulina asked, I took a step back then decided it be best to just walk out. Leaving her without an answer, I took out my phone and got to my camera. That's when I saw it my eyes were green as if I was in ghost form. I closed them tightly before opening them again to see they were back to my normal ocean blues. 'Weird...' I thought as I continued toward my house. When I got home I figured it be a couple more hours before night hit. But I wanted to visit the ghost zone anyway. I went downstairs and opened the portal. I went ghost then jumped in.

After entering everything was chaotic, ghosts were panicking. Flying everywhere with fright all over they're faces. Some were getting ready for a fight. I traveled farther inside, heading toward Walker's ghost police department. Not to far away I saw some of his men outside along with other ghosts like Skulker, Johnny, Ember and etc were there as well. I had saw Vlad which surprised me. Which had me questioning if he was the one behind this. He did fly over to me however, a serious look on his face.

"Don't tell me you're behind all of this?" I asked flat out, Vlad grunted at me accusing him, but it wasn't too far out from his normal antics.

"I'm hurt young Daniel that you would think that it would even cross my mind to think that I could control such a demonic being." Vlad said sounding hurt, but I knew he wasn't.

"I wouldn't put it past you..." I said lowly looking him in the eyes. He wore his normal ghost attire, he held a big rifle though didn't really look like much to stop the destroyer of worlds I've heard about. He must've caught me observing it cause he held it up.

"You've probably should've brought a little more fire power to this fight. Our basic powers will do little to no justice." Plasmius suggested, I was about to say how that rifle probably wasn't going to do much either until he loaded it. The gun then morphed, wrapping around Vlad's shoulder before it turned into a cannon bigger than Skulker. "I'm going to blow that demon back to the hell in which she came with this little invention of mine." and I believed him too. He then toned it back to it's normal form before sighing. "I'll only have one shot because once Grimera fully wakes this won't be nothing but a mere dust particle to the likes of her."

"This ghost must be very powerful for you to be boasting about her." I said starting to feel the full effect of that uneasy feeling. Vlad tsked, placing his rifle on his back.

"If only you knew the depths of her power and her determination to destroy the earth. You too would be taking every precaution you could. It's pretty obvious isn't it? Walker and his men are letting prisoners out to help fight her. Ghosts who are sworn enemies are shaking hands and will be fighting together over this. Because after we destroy earth Grimera will then kill all of us." Vlad explained, confusion was an understatement after I was told her whole purpose.

"That doesn't make any sense what so ever! If the earth is destroyed so is the Ghost zone which means she'll die too! It's a suicide mission for crying out loud!" I yelled, Vlad only shook his head.

"Well she seems fine with that, so we must destroy her before she destroys us. No alternate route, she must be vanquished..." Vlad added before we both started for the rest of the ghosts. Skulker and Walker were the ones that greeted us.

"Glad to see you could make it Phantom." Walker greeted me, from his voice I could tell he was as nervous as everyone in the ghost zone.

"I guess, so what's the plan of attack?" I asked wanting to know the strategies they had came up with.

"Just hit her with everything we've got and pray it works." Skulker said brandishing weapons all over his body.

"Pretty much, there's no record or history that comes with Grimera. Only that destruction is the only outcome when she's conscious." Walker added, I sighed letting my shoulders sulk.

"You guys aren't making me feel any better about this." I said, they all shrugged.

"It's the truth, by my calculations were doomed." Skulker pointed out, much to which Vlad scoffed.

"I don't plan on it" Vlad spoke crossing his arms, Skulker smirked.

"Don't think you're clever and wit will get you out of this one Plasmius. You know as well as anybody else, that there will be no talking or reasoning with this being." Skulker informed him to which he smirked back.

"We'll just have to see about that then shall we?" Vlad shot back, I then stepped in to end the back and forth.

"Enough we need to get down there now, the more time we spend here the worst our chances are." I announced, Walker nodded while cocking his pistol.

"I agree" Walker spoke before calling out to the ghosts. "Alright ghosts! LET'S GO GIVE THE DEMON A FAREWELL PRESENT!" the ghosts all gave a loud war cry before the hordes flew toward the end of the ghost zone. I stood by Vlad and Skulker as we charged. A lot of things going through my mind, different scenarios how it all was gonna play out. How I knew we were rushing into this. Why I didn't try to find Clockwork and get him to give me an explanation. All the more reason I knew that this would ultimately fail.

An hour and a half passed before we made it. The horde had stopped, I searched all around but couldn't spot her. Until Vlad pointed upward to a female about all our size. She was green like most ghosts, her eyes were closed as she sat criss cross in the air. She had no hair but had two horns sticking out on each side of her head. She wore spiked breast bindings and panties that were black. Bare footed and slim in body makeup. She just looked, overall basic nothing I would be afraid of just by looking at her. Murmurs and whispers were heard amongst the crowd as they thought she was still asleep. Or if it was really her, I knew that's what I thought. Vlad beside me took out his rifle and aimed it at her. Why he didn't let it transform was beyond me. A red dot then appeared in the center of her forehead. I was anxious for Vlad to take the shot until he did it. The laser bullet flew through the air in very high speeds. Only two seconds passed before it got there but in froze only three inches shy of it's target. Vlad cursed under his breath and he let the rifle morph. Skulker then ascended above everyone with two grenades in each hand.

"What are you lessers waiting for?! OBLITERATE HER!" Skulker yelled before throwing the grenades at her. When they exploded all the ghosts charged while others opened fire upon her.

"It's gonna take some time to charge, so do what you can to weaken her!" Vlad shouted over the chaos. The only thing I had that I thought might scratch her was my ghostly wail but I was going to use that as a last ditch resort. Then on top of that there was so much smoke that I couldn't even see her. Walker then bumped into me two of his policemen beside him. He looked over his shoulder to me then one of his soldiers then thumbed back my way. Said policeman then threw his gun to me with a nod before rushing off with Walker. Fortunate I was because most of my fighting consisted of up close and personal tactics and that's what I wanted stray away from at the moment. So I remembered where I thought she was and started burning ammo. Hoping I was hitting her, I saw ghosts running into the smoke. None were getting kicked or punched out so I assume they were dealing damage. I also eased up on the shooting once I saw that, not wanting to hurt any of our guys. A few more minutes passed of us looking like we were winning. That was when everything took a turn for the worst. All of a sudden the smoke and ghosts inside were pushed away by some invisible force. All my hopes died when I saw her in the same position unscathed. I flew back to Vlad whose weapon looked like it was ready. Then I heard screams of terror as ghosts started to fly away. I heard Skulker and Walker scream cowards to the ones that were.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" I heard Vlad curse as he had his finger on the trigger. Then a beep was heard "tell the devil I said hello" Vlad spoke before pulling the trigger. A humongous shot zoomed toward her, everyone had they're fingers crossed and fists clenched for this nerve racking moment. When the shot connected it exploded causing a hard wind to push all of us back. Hoorays and cheers were going around as Vlad let his now rifle rest on his shoulder. "And that Daniel, is how it's done, my class starts tomorrow." I rolled my eyes, but still relived it was all over. Then I heard a strange noise, looking back I saw the explosion shrinking in size.

"Hey Vlad is it supposed to do that?!" I asked in panic as the explosion turned into a very small ball infront of an untouched Grimera.

"What are you going on about Danny It's supp-" Plasmius was cut off as well as the cheering ceased when the ball completely vanished infront of Grimera. Still sitting criss cross with her eyes closed. I saw her breath deeply but I heard her do it as if I was standing right beside her. "Dammit, Danny RUN!" Plasmius shouted as he dropped his rifle and took off in the opposite direction. I stood frozen as I saw her open her eyes which was a deep fuchsia. A wave of red then emitted from her being and spread amongst all of us that were still there. I felt a burning sensation in my chest when it hit me. Grabbing it, I saw that the ghosts that Skulker had said that had little to no reasoning eyes turned that same fuchsia. They turned on the rest of us and began attacking. I couldn't believe what was happening still frozen in my spot as the one's left with their sanity began to run. I then felt a hand grasp my wrist. "This is no time to freeze up Danny let's move!" Vlad said pulling me along but I ripped my hand away from him. I gathered all my strength as I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Then pulling all of my breath I gripped my fists tightly as I let out my ghostly wail. Which threw all of the turned ones and some of ours back toward Grimera. When it hit her she braced herself which almost looked foreign to her. We then made eye contact, after my ghostly wave faded I changed back into my human form. I saw her lift a finger and point at me before I passed out. "Do you have to try and out do me? Gracious just like you're father..." I heard Vlad before letting sleep take me.

Next thing I knew I was waking up in Vlad's lair. I was sitting in a chair, I held my head lightly as a slight migraine made it's presence known. My vision was blurry for a moment before everything focused. I saw Vlad tending to his inventions by the fireplace. 'They killed us, they took our loved ones away from us...' I heard a feminine voice speak as if they were right in front of me. 'One week and four days and all you're suffering will cease...' It continued, I shook my head trying to shake the voice, but it kept on. I then felt the urge to transform all of a sudden. Vlad then caught my attention since he was staring at me. Then I saw him speak but it was muffled I couldn't hear him clearly.

"Nny... Danny!" Vlad shouted my name, I snapped out of it and bashed my fist against my head. "You're eyes they're green." Vlad warned me, I then blinked a couple times before I felt them return to normal.

"That's the second time that's happened today..." I realised about to get up but thought it best to give it a rest.

"I have encountered the same problem as well, this is her way of controlling the ones with actual brains. It's mind control, she's speaking to all ghosts. Well in our cases half of us, meaning it'll take longer for us to turn unless we give in." Vlad explained, he went back to tinkering with his invention which look like some type of ear pieces.

"What are you working on?" I asked, Vlad tried them on then grunted.

"Supposed to be ear pieces that cancel out her call. If we can't hear her we can't become mindless zombies." Vlad muttered, I nodded while standing up.

"Well it's been a long day, school's tomorrow..." I spoke stretching, Vlad put the ear pieces down and turned to me.

"Yes that's right the first day is tomorrow." He spoke more to himself than me. "You might not be in there for long since some ghosts might be lurking. Skulker, Walker and his police force and I we'll be dealing with as many as we can. However some might get away from us so stay vigilant. These ghosts are coming with the intent to kill. So Danny you'll have to have that same mindset as well"

"You can't kill a ghost?" I said not liking the idea of taking a life. Vlad sighed and gave me a sympathetic look.

"No but you can wipe them from existence, think of my past creations how they would just turn to ectoplasm." Vlad explained but I didn't like the concept.

"That's different, they were just things that you created!" I defended, Vlad shook his head, putting his arms behind his back.

"Young Daniel I know that you will do what is necessary to better our chances. Not killing them will only make them come back harder. Sending them back to the ghost zone will kill them as well because Walker doesn't have enough room in his prison. You also understand that either way they die whether it by you or Grimera we'll all die regardless..." I bit my lower lip, he had a point there. I turned around and saw myself out with speaking another word. I went ghost then flew off toward my house. I didn't know what to expect now. My next move would be to find Clockwork. Vlad and the others had enough on their plate trying to defend themselves and earth. So I felt it was up to me to find out how to put a stop to her. Skulker said that no one could get in contact with him. But I know one of the observants are around and know where he was. It was they're job to know everything. I figured I'd do that tomorrow after school.

The next morning I woke up with Grimera's voice steady repeating her two phrases. I was able to ignore it somewhat, I went and hopped in the shower. Jumped out brushed my teeth and threw on my clothes. After I put on my jacket and put my book bag on. Frosted mist escaped my mouth, I groaned while two blue hoops encircled my waist and went down and up my body turning me into phantom. I then flew through my window and out into the street.

"Great way to start the first day of school." I moaned in annoyance as I saw box ghost standing on the rooftop across from me. My irritation soon turned to caution when I saw his eyes were purple. I slowly floated over to him with my guard up. "Hey, snap out of it man, I don't want to hurt you." I said trying to coax him back to reality. He cocked his head to the side and frowned deeply. He lifted his hand and three big boxes rose. "Well at least he's still throwing harmless boxes." I dodged the three as they came fast. I raised a hand and blasted five shots of ectoplasm at him. He brought his arms together to form a box shield before sending them toward me. I shifted to the left and right before blocking the last two. 'This doesn't feel like he's trying to kill me.' I thought as Box ghost rose in the air, involuntarily at that. Lightning then struck him, he descended back on the roof before he summoned another box. I watched closely to see what his plan of attack was. I got what I was looking for when the box opened and ten swords ascended from the box. He then swayed his hand toward me and the swords followed.

In shock I could barely dodge all of them, that was when I noticed Box ghost kept one. Then charged me with it cocked back. He swung pretty accurately for someone like himself. I parried to the left before feeling his fist sink into my gut. While re cooperating he backhanded me sending me toward the ground. While falling I opened my eyes to see the sword a couple inches away from my face. I managed to move from most of it but it still managed to leave a gash on my cheek. Then I hit the ground hard flopping up and down a few times before finally landing on my back. Groaning in pain as I sat up I see the Box Ghost land a couple yards away staring at me. Another box appeared beside him, he opened it and reached in. He pulled out a spear and shield.

"Great now he can summon weapons out of the boxes?" I said to myself, getting to my feet I dropped into my battle stance. "Gotta hurry this up don't want to miss all of first period." I flew fast toward him taking the offensive. He tried to stab me but I simply kicked the handle to the side before delivering a roundhouse to his face with the other. He stumbled back before regaining his footing. The fact that he wasn't speaking was all the more creepy. Deciding not to play any longer I charged him again. He took me by surprise when he dropped the spear and used both hands to smack me with the shield.

I tried to get up but his foot pressed against my chest. I struggled against it as he lifted his hand. His hand glowed Fuchsia before slowly descending it upon me. I heard Grimera's voice a lot louder as well. 'My Prince... Come to me... You will become free of the humans reign...' she spoke, I then became drowsy, my eyelids lowering slightly. "I-I will become... Free of... N-no! Get away from me!" I yelled grabbing his leg with my hand. A green glow emulating from it as I blasted his leg. Box Ghost flew to the side and crashed into a building. I went over to make sure he was down. 'Young Daniel I know that you will do what is necessary to better our chances. Not killing them will only make them come back harder.' Vlad's words rung in my ears, I stared at the box ghost for a moment before shaking my head. I couldn't bring myself to do it, I took out the thermos and sucked him in hoping he would stay put for the time being. I flew back to my house before changing back human. I picked up my book bag and went by the mirror. Only to back up and find that the gash was still on my cheek. Didn't think to much of it though because of my healing abilities. I went back ghost and flew off with the wind already being ten minutes late.

Placing my book bag in my locker by phasing my arm through it, I rushed to class. Schedule read that I had Lancer first period. Freshman year I dreaded him but I don't think any of the junior class had him sophomore year. So hopefully he has changed along with everybody else. He had a new room that wasn't too far from his old one. Knocking on the door the fight seemed to have caught up with me as I felt kind of drained. 'Fighting before school is a no for the future.' but how could I say no especially at what was going on now.

"Mister Fenton glad to see you haven't changed much." Mr. Lancer speaking on my lateness, opening the door. I walk in still worn out from the fight earlier. "Mr. Fenton what happened to your cheek?" I forgot about the cut on it. 'What kind of swords were those, anti-ghost or something?' I thought as I conjured up a lie about running into a tree branch. My seat was next to Paulina. Bummed out Sam nor Tucker was in my first period. But Dash, Star, Kwan and four others I knew were. Mr. Lancer then continued on with beginning of the year procedures. I sat back in my seat seeing that Lancer was still boring. 'You are the prince of the fall, you were made to destroy...'

"I-... I am the prince... Of the fall..." I whispered involuntarily, I felt Paulina look at me and ask what I had said. "I was made to destroy..." I said feeling my eyes glow green, her gasp is what snapped me out of the trance.

"Miss Sanchez? Is there something the matter?" Mr. Lancer asked, I made my green eyes fade before looking at her. She was watching me the entire time! Should have just sat here and changed into danny phantom for crying out loud.

"Uh no, it was n-nothing..." She spoke while staring at me. I tried to divert my attention elsewhere, but I knew Lancer followed her eyes and got to me.

"Hmph very well then just keep it down..." He spoke before carrying on, I tried to remain focus and not let the words just take over me like that.

"Hey!" I heard Paulina yell whisper, but if I pretended she wasn't there she'd go away right? "Don't ignore me!" wrong, how was I going to play it this time? Make it seem like she was crazy by denying it happened? Saying that I have some type of medical issue? "You're eyes just turned green then went back to blue!" that's when the mist left my mouth again and I could have let out a ghostly wail right then and there.

"Not now Paulina I'll explain later. Mr. Lancer could I maybe run to the bathroom?" I asked getting up quickly, Mr. Lancer eyed me.

"Since this isn't anything but procedures everyone already knows, yes you may." He said, I ran out and went to the bathroom as promised and went ghost. I came out looking around, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding out when I saw Skulker leaning against the lockers. I relaxed and wiped some sweat off my forehead.

"Whew! Am I glad it's you." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I see you have encountered some ghosts on your way here today?" Skulker spoke pointing at my gash that was now smaller in size. I nodded in response.

"Yeah Grimera controlled Box ghost is no joke." I said rubbing the area, Skulker silently agreed.

"Did you do that peasant in?" He asked which I quickly shook my head.

"No he's in my thermos, how could you possibly believe in killing them twice?" I spoke in a slightly annoyed tone, Skulker scoffed.

"This is war runt we must do what is necessary." Skulker stated to which I shouted no.

"What if she controls you am I supposed to destroy you as well!?" I asked waiting for his reply, he gave me that same grave look he had at Nasty Burger.

"Thinking you could destroy me is ridiculous but you would have to do what is necessary and I'm fine with it. We're all awaiting our death sentence anyway." Skulker reasoned to which I still didn't want to hear. "The reason I came is to see if you had a plan seeing that ours has failed."

"I'm going to find Clockwork after school, he knows how to stop her." I spoke, Skulker growled.

"Clockwork and the Observants are nowhere to be found it's a fool's task!" Skulker hissed, I shook my head.

"It's the only thing I have and I know they have to be somewhere." I replied to which he didn't like but nodded anyway.

"Make it happen then, we'll continue to keep the mindless one's at bay." Skulker said before he activated his metal wings and took off. I needed to find Sam and Tucker and tell them about what was happening. Only I had to go back to first period and didn't know if we had any classes together. But I'd find out soon enough or just after school.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's going on everybody?! Moneytrees is back once again! Switching up my game on this one and the next story I put out. But tell me how you like this pairing? I only did it because I found it as a challenge lol. Although now that I'm writing it, it's starting to grow on me. However tell me what you think in the reviews**.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Inevitable:**

Danny went through the day and found that he did have a class with Sam and Tucker. That being social studies third period, but being that they had a new teacher that was trying to prove herself. They ended up being bum rushed with work, so they decided to talk after school let out. After a long grueling first day Danny, Sam and Tucker linked back up. Danny started telling them of the events that had transpired yesterday but stopped when he saw Vlad on the sidewalk. They walked up to the mayor who was awaiting them.

"I'll give you a lift to Jack's, Technus is here too." Vlad said as they all piled into his limo, Danny took the chance to get Vlad to explain to his friends what was going on. Feeling the more experienced half breed could do it better. Technus had also appeared beside Vlad as well. Giving a nod to Danny, he was very quiet which was very different for Danny, Tucker and Sam.

"Grimera is the one and only purest form of ghost. No one knows of her origin, not even the observers could tell you how she came to be. Anyways her sole purpose is to destroy earth and wipe us all out." Vlad explained, Sam and Tucker paying attention to every word.

"Clockwork put a spell on her that put her into a deep slumber much like Pariah Dark. One of the few times that he actually intervenes in our dimensional affairs." Technus added, he looked out the window and saw two ghosts with purple eyes on the roof. "Seems like this is my stop." He spoke before turning to Vlad. "After this I'm helping the effort in the ghost zone."

"Very well, enjoy yourself Technus." Vlad said professionally with a smile before Technus phased through the car.

"This has to be serious if all the ghosts are working together like this." Sam stated, Vlad nodded agreeing.

"Indeed it is Samantha, after Grimera has control of every ghost. She'll send us all to attack earth. Exterminate everyone and everything, after the earth is destroyed she'll destroy us as well. Ending the world so to put it." Vlad explained, Sam and Tucker sat back in their seats soaking in all the information.

"We've tried to attack her while she was at her 'weakest' but we didn't even touch her." Danny pitched in,

"Yes, that reduced our chances of winning to a bare minimum." Vlad added, Danny then voiced a thought lingering in his mind.

"What are you guys doing now?"

"Well Walker and I are trying to contain as many of the turned as we can. All the while trying to come up with a plan to stop her. While others who are feeble minded are facing off with her. Only for them to be added in her ranks." Vlad answered him, "I've also been told you three are heading for Clockwork's lair. I'm pretty sure Daniel is well aware that he and the observants were nowhere to be found."

"We'll find him trust me." Danny said as they pulled up to his house. Sam, Tucker and Danny exited the limo.

"Daniel please give your mother my best regards would you?" He called after him, to which Danny rolled his eyes and kept moving. They entered the house, Sam and Tucker found it empty.

"Where's your Mom and Dad dude?" Tucker asked as they walked through the kitchen.

"They're visiting Jazz, her second year of college. They wanted to be there for her first day again." Danny replied as they went downstairs to the ghost portal. They gathered in the specter speeder and headed inside. Once there they steered for Clockwork's lair. Sam and Tucker took in the sad state of the ghost zone. Ghosts who were sane battling traitor ghosts. While others were flying not knowing what to do.

"Wow it really is bad out here..." Tucker said quietly, taking in the sight.

"I sure hope we find Clockwork." Sam muttered watching how much more ruthless the Ghosts fought.

"I hope we do too." Danny spoke keeping a grip on the wheel.

"So how sure are you he's gonna be able to enact the spell on her again?" Tucker asked, Danny only shrugged a look of determination on his face.

"I'm not too sure but I know we can stop her."

"Uh, hello no one can kill her dude!" Tucker responded, Danny simply shook his head. Clockwork's lair coming into view.

"Just come on let's find Clockwork and take care of her before one week and three days." Danny said landing the ghost craft in front of the building. They exited and entered the liar it being very dead silent gave Tucker the creeps. "Look around, there has to be some clues or something around here." They continued to search for half an hour before Sam tripped over a box. She snarled in anger already agitated with not being able to find a single clue as to where Clockwork was. She got up and stared at the box. Similar to Pandora's, Sam noticed the lock in the middle. Then took note of it's place, in the middle of the floor. Not someplace someone would place an antique such as this one.

"Hey guys, check this out." Sam called out to them, the two boys rushed to her believing she found something. Tucker examined the box and smiled.

"I bet you top dollar that they're in there!" Tucker said, Danny and Sam gave him blank looks.

"Top dollar?" Sam asked getting Tucker to elaborate.

"Hey! I got it from a sitcom." Tucker said as Danny focused on the box. He lifted the lock and his eyes turned crystal blue. In a flash he froze the lock with his eye beams. He then blasted the lock with his green ectoplasm. It crumbled to pieces and he slowly went to open the box. Opened all the way it appeared nothing was in there.

"Guess we'll be taking that top dollar." Danny said before the box shined brightly, when the light faded the three opened they're eyes to find Clockwork and the rest of Observerants stretching their ghost limbs.

"Boy oh boy, that was very uncomfortable." Clockwork groaned as he saw Danny, Tucker and Sam. Then he froze as if reality slapped him across the face.

"Grimera!" He hissed, the observants also gasped in shock. "She overpowered the spell I casted upon her! By using her powers to control Ester a less powerful ghost." Clockwork informed them, three of the many Observants stepped forward.

"This time around will be much more difficult as Grimera will see it coming. Clockwork you must stop her, we don't have to see the future to know what is about to come." one of them spoke, Clockwork nodded his head knowing the situation at hand.

"I am well versed in what is to come, nonetheless it is not helping right now." Clockwork replied turning his attention back to Danny and his friends. However Clockwork noticed Danny didn't look like himself. He was staring off in space, like he wasn't present. "What is it Ghost child?" He asked, but deep in Danny's mind he was battling control over his conscious. 'Strong you are my chosen, but you lack in knowledge for I can take control of you anytime I wish...' Grimera communicated through Danny's mind. All of a sudden said boy felt her grip vanished quickly. Thinking he had won but felt her overwhelm his inner being taking over his ghost half.

All the others watched Danny with careful eyes wondering why he was acting so strange. Gasps went around the crowd as Danny's eyes became solid purple. Clockwork growled as he gripped his staff tightly prepared to fight. 'Shaté' (come) Grimera commanded Danny, the half ghost then turned around facing Sam and Tucker. Who took a step back in fear as Danny walked past them. Clockwork summoned his soldiers which looked like clones of him in different outfits.

"Grab him! Grimera's taken control of him!" He ordered the soldiers as Danny took off fast back into the ghost zone. The soldiers went after him, while Sam and Tucker got back in the Specter speeder.

"This is all going too fast and crazy, I feel like I've missed so much!" Sam said as she lifted the ship off the platform and in the direction Danny was headed in.

"Tell me about it! Only one day has passed and Danny's being controlled!" Tucker added, shaking his head at the nonsense. "You catch a break and all hell breaks loose!"

On the other end Danny sped towards Grimera, in speeds his normal self couldn't reach. After about ten minutes of flying he finally reached her. Clockwork, Sam and Tucker only three minutes away from them. Grimera sat criss cross like she had when she first appeared with her eyes closed. However they opened when Danny arrived. She gave a crooked smile as the mind controlled Danny stood still in front of her. She also saw his rescuers in the distance gaining fast.

"Looks like they want to interrupt our little conversation my Prince." Grimera spoke, she lifted her hand before balling it into a fist. A red force field then encircled them, she then sent her reserve ghosts toward his friends giving the calvary something to deal with. "You see I know you're listening because of your oh so human half. I would cease my control over you, but I know you won't listen then. Or you might attack and I don't plan on ending your life yet." Grimera circled him eyeing him up and down. Danny stood still, still staring straight ahead.

"You will be my Prince, the Prince of the fall of the world!" the human side of Danny cringed at this. "Once my control has taken over you're entire ghost side it will infect your human side as well. Then I will be able to turn you into a demon like me. Then you would take my place in destroying the next world. Thus freeing me from this bloody eternity!" She said rubbing Danny's cheek, Danny mentally shook his head not wanting that life at all. He focused on his human half then withdrew his ice powers. On the outside Grimera continued to speak not knowing her hold was breaking. She saw Clockwork battling amongst her minions. "Clockwork" She spat "One of the many ghosts that aren't in my reach as far as control goes. He was the one that forced me into that eternal slumber. However my power far exceeds his and he will pay dearly for what he's done." She said continuing to watch him, but by this time Danny forced the ice towards his eyes. The purple was then over casted by the blue then they shattered and his eyes became normal once more. However they beamed crystal blue instead of his glowing green. He then turned around facing the demon who hadn't noticed he was free.

"Hey freak!" Danny yelled, She turned back shock written all over her face. Danny's fists glowed blue as he aimed them at her. "You talk to much." he said before blasting her with his ice powers. She had merely flew to the side but in turn the force field vanished. "I don't know what's you're deal or how you got this job in the first place. But I think your too far gone and have to go." Danny said preparing to use a ghostly wail on her. He knew this wasn't enough for he used it before. Though he figured since he broke her trance he might as well press his luck.

"Mwahahahahaha! You speak as if you'll finish me with you're next attack? Foolish Prince, bow down to your maker!" She seethed at the end, Danny growled and then took a long tote of air. Then flew up to her and let a ghostly wail out on her at point blank range. She stutter stepped a few times before steadying herself against the attack. Once Danny finished, he struggled to maintain his ghost form. He was bummed out to see that she didn't have a scratch on her afterwards as well. She had her arms crossed and was shaking her head.

"Foolish Prince, you have a lot to learn." She said before phasing out and appearing in front of him. She smacked him ever so hard toward the battle that was almost over. A few more Grimera controlled ghosts still fighting. Sam and Tucker trying they're best to get to Danny. Without being detected by Grimera, seeing that she just took Danny's ghostly wail as if it was a ghostly whisper. They saw Danny fly past them and into the fight. He landed on one of Clockwork's soldiers. The soldier caught him, two rings formed around his midsection and turned him back human. His body not being able to take the exhaustion. Sam and Tucker pulled back and flew toward him. Clockwork stood in between his soldiers and Grimera locking eyes with her. The demon roared her face becoming distorted into something more demonic. Clockwork held his staff up, it glowed bright blue a laser like cube formed around her. Grimera tried escaping but found her attempts were futile. "FOOL! This prison will not interrupt what is to come!" Clockwork hadn't flinched nor faltered under her gaze.

"This I know, but this keeps you put for now and gives us time to come up with a strategy." Clockwork spoke neutrally, Grimera let out another ear piercing roar.

"This does not prolong the inevitable! You incompetent fool!" She screamed, Clockwork smiled however throwing her off.

"Actually it does, this chamber drains your power. Payback so you should say, for trapping us in that infernal prison!" Clockwork snarled, Grimera roared once more realizing her current situation. Satisfied with her discomfort Clockwork turned back to the Specter speeder. Danny inside but still unconscious, Clockwork flew over to the windshield. "Grimera should be stationary for awhile. Go back home, I will come up with a plan to destroy her once and for all. However I will need Danny, Grimera didn't know that she was supposed to dub Vlad the Prince of the fall since he is the first half ghost. His heart also full of greed and evil. Danny however is quite the opposite. I'll explain more when the time comes but for now go."

"How will we know when to come back?" Sam asked the ghost of time.

"I will inform Danny when the time comes..." Clockwork spoke before his soldiers vanished one by one. Sam nodded while turning the Specter speeder and blasting off back to the portal.

Back at Fenton works Sam landed, her and Tucker carried Danny to his room. There they realized a cut right under his eye. About two inches long, blood oozed out of it. Sam cleaned it up and thought his healing powers would take care of the rest. Her and Tucker decided to stay until he woke up. To which after a couple minutes passed he did. Danny woke up in a daze, all of a sudden he went ghost surprising Sam and Tucker.

"Wha- how- how'd we end up here?" Danny asked looking around, Sam and Tucker stood around his bed still puzzled on why he went ghost.

"Dude you sense a ghost or something?" Tucker asked, Danny looked around and shook his head. "Then why'd you go ghost?"

"What do you mean I'm not-" Then he noticed that he was in fact in his ghost form. He deactivated it and looked at his hand. "Weird... Hope this isn't Grimera messing with me."

"I thought she just made your eyes green?" Sam asked, Danny faced her and nodded.

"Yeah that's what I thought..." He spoke hoping that she was right.

"Clockwork said give him some time to think and he'll let you know when we need to go back." Sam informed him as well, Danny nodded in understanding. "But it's getting late I need to be getting back to my hell of a life." Sam groaned before heading toward the door.

"You mind if I crash here tonight? Just need to go back home and grab some clothes for tomorrow." Tucker asked, Danny gave him the go ahead. Cause Tucker normally stayed the night anyway. After they left Danny laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. 'Why does this stuff always happen in my lifetime? Why am I always the one who has to save the day? That I'm always in the middle between peace and destruction?' Danny asked himself through thought. 'I don't even have a life anymore...' Danny concluded finding himself always thinking about things of that nature when things weren't looking up.

~Linebreak~

The next day, Danny and Tucker woke up and got ready for school. Danny decided to take his gray 2000 Corvette. He got it as a gift for getting his license. He rarely drove it cause when he was late for school he would just fly since it was faster. Then he wouldn't know when he would have to fight ghosts. It also brought unwanted attention to himself when at school as well. Even though they weren't considered geeks anymore, well he wasn't. He wanted to stay as low-key as possible. The ride there was short, morning traffic not as bad as it normally was. When they pulled up to Casper high, Danny transformed.

"There's a ghost or something around?" Tucker asked his friend surveying the area for any potential ghosts. Danny felt a little light headed all of a sudden as he willed back his human form.

"No I don't think so, it just happened..." Danny said puzzled as to why he transformed.

"You changed last night too without you wanting to. You think it has something to do with Grimera?" Tucker asked, Danny nodded thinking how he should go about the rest of the day.

"It has to be, but this can't happen while I'm in school." Danny pointed out, Tucker nodded while watching Kwan and Dash walk past the car toward the school.

"You better be glad these windows are tinted." Tucker spoke before opening the door, Danny followed suit both of them grabbing their bags from the backseat.

"I know, but let's just hope I don't change in class." Danny said as they walked up the steps to the entrance.

"Yeah dude seriously try to keep it in check." Tucker agreed then looking Danny in the face. He noticed the cut on his cheek turned into a scar. "Dude that cut didn't heal, it's a scar now!" Tucker told the halfa, Danny put a finger to the spot and noticed the cut was still there.

"That's weird I normally heal a lot better and faster when I'm asleep." Danny said as they went into the school. Things were getting strange and Danny felt like this day was going to be full of surprises. Tucker and Danny parted ways as Danny strolled to first period. He adjusted his jacket as he walked in coolly. He made eye contact with Paulina before taking his seat next to her. When he found that she continued to stare he decided to speak.

"How's it going Paulina" He said simply with a small nod.

"Hey, you feeling alright today?" Paulina asked, Danny had forgot about yesterday when Grimera had possessed him. He felt even more nervous remembering she saw his eyes change color yesterday. Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously looking away.

"I-well I- I'm doing fine thanks for asking." Danny replied uneasily slouching in his seat. 'Wow that was smooth...' He thought as Paulina leaned in closer.

"So are you going to tell me what's up with you or not? You said you'll explain later?" Paulina asked, Danny used her words to reverse it back onto her.

"Why do you care? Aren't I just some loser?" He asked, she glared at him for his reply.

"You might not qualify as an A-lister but you're definitely not a geek anymore." Paulina said, everyone around the school noticed how Danny filled out. Even his new style of clothing got him a few looks from the girls around school. His looks alone were enough for girls to notice him.

"Well even then it was nothing I just have... contacts... That change...color as all..." Danny said lamely, he mentally slapped himself for that pitiful excuse. 'My god contacts that change color? Even the dumbest of people wouldn't believe that!' Danny berated himself.

"Oh okay" Paulina said simply completely dropping it. 'Or maybe not' Danny thought astonished she bought it. Then he remembered that she might not have been the brightest but she just dropped it too quickly. He knew that she didn't buy it, he gave her a look and saw her attention was on Mr. Lancer who just walked in to start class. Danny also noticed that everyone was watching them converse. Especially Dash who glared daggers at him. Danny however brushed his gaze off knowing that he wouldn't do anything now that Lancer arrived. He began calling roll and when he got to Danny he raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Fenton you're actually on time?" Mr. Lancer said astounded, Danny just nodded not really interested in conversation.

First period went by pretty fast and lunch even faster as the bell rung. Danny sat at the lunch table Sam, Tucker and him normally sat at. Sam and Tucker finished their lunch and noticed Danny didn't have anything.

"You not hungry or something dude?" Tucker asked, Danny merely shook his head feeling tired as usual.

"Not eating isn't going to help you fight Grimera's influence." Sam pointed out, Danny waved it off and said that he just didn't feel hungry enough. "That scar is still there from where she scratched you too." Sam pointed out, Danny ran his fingers across the length of it and nodded.

"Yeah you're right, that's a first." Danny said shrugging, as Tucker pointed to him.

"You change at all today?" Tucker asked to which Danny shook his head again.

"No but I sure am glad, Paulina started questioning me about why my eyes changed color yesterday. I got her to stop pressuring me about it but I don't think she's believes my story." Danny informed them Sam sighed heavily knowing his story was probably a sorry one. Tucker pointed in the opposite direction.

"Speak of the devil" Tucker said, Danny looked over his shoulder and saw Paulina coming up alone. She sat beside Danny at the four seated table. Sam growled, while Tucker wiggled his fingers at her as a greeting.

"Are you going to tell me what's really going on or not?" Paulina asked, Danny thrusted his hands in his coat pockets and exhaled deeply.

"How about you just waltz on back to you're reality and leave us to ours?" Sam hissed, causing Paulina to cut her eyes at her.

"No one's talking to you goth!" Paulina spat, they held a heated glare before Danny spoke up.

"Paulina it's nothing I'm trying to tell you I-" Danny then froze as he felt his will to speak diminish. 'You will be mine' Grimera's voice echoed through his head. Sam and Tucker took note of this, Tucker pointing toward the students leaving the cafeteria

"Hey Paulina, is Dash kissing Star!?" Tucker said trying to get her attention off Danny. Said girl turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"So what? We stopped dating freshman year that's so old news." Paulina shot it down quickly, Tucker's finger drooped down while Sam placed a hand on her face.

"Nice try hotshot." Sam said quietly, Paulina looked back to Danny who was now staring at her, his eyes green.

"Human..." Danny hissed starting to get up, reaching for Paulina. Sam and Tucker jumped from their seats as the rings around his abdomen appeared. Sam and Tucker stuffed him under the table the both of them thanking God that they sat near the back where only few resided. Paulina shocked to silence looked under to see Danny Phantom under the table. Wait Danny Phantom? Danny Fenton? Those green eyes glowed brightly in contrast with his snow white hair. Before Paulina could scream out her newfound revelation they were turned intangible. Next thing Paulina knew she was outside the back of the school. Sam, Tucker and a blue ghost with black hair and red eyes stood facing off with Danny Phantom.

"Seems I came a little too late?" Plasmius asked looking behind him to see Tucker, Sam and Paulina. Sam groaned loudly realizing they'd have to do something about Paulina finding out.

"Yeah you kind of did! What's going on with Danny?" Sam asked as she saw purple starting to form in his sclera.

"You see Daniel has-" Plasmius couldn't finish because Danny's fist connected to his jaw causing him to fly back into the school. Tucker and Paulina having to jump to the side to not get hit by the oncoming ghost. Plasmius rose slowly before a dark pink aura illuminated around his hands. "A little stronger than when we last faced off I see Daniel." Plasmius spoke as Danny took a step forward his fists emitting a green aura around them as well. "It has been awhile since that day, it's only fitting to have a little rematch..." Plasmius said darkly with a mischievous smile.

"Vl- I mean Plasmius we don't have time for you and Danny to destroy the school! Get him back to his self now!" Sam demanded their situation already dire. Plasmius snorted not letting a teenage girl order him around. But decided it was best for the moment. He took out his extra set of ear plugs and turned back to Danny who was coming fast. He dodged his fist with skill before driving his knee in his gut and using both his hands to slam him into the ground. He then placed the plugs in both his ears. Danny rose pebbles dropping off his shoulder. After a few seconds he regained his consciousness and took a sharp breath. He dropped to his knees and took in his surroundings. Plasmius stood over him, looking down on the teen.

"I know this is very immature but I felt that one." Plasmius said before delivering a bone shaking punch to his cheek. Danny skidded across the ground in front of Paulina. Danny's eyes fluttered open seeing Paulina above him. Her face showed the emotions of confusion, surprise, fear and excitement.

"Oh man" Danny groaned as he powered back down to his human form. Meanwhile Sam, Tucker and Plasmius joined them. Danny stood up on shaky knees meeting Paulina's gaze. "Well this is just great." Danny spoke sarcastically.

"I hope Paulina was the only one that saw you transform." Tucker said eying the hispanic girl's reaction.

"Paulina I swear if you even tell a fly that Dann-"

"Of course she knows to keep quiet about it..." Plasmius spoke cutting her off, he crossed his arms over his chest before raising a hand. "Right?" the dark pink aura surrounding it.

"Don't threaten her!" Danny said, that would make it worse. "Look Paulina I know a million and one things are going through your mind right now but if you would just hear me out on-"

"Y-you're the ghost boy?" Paulina asked not believing it. Then again it all made sense, why Danny had to leave all of sudden during class. Why he skipped school, why Danny Phantom would always be around where Danny was. Danny let his arms slouch in defeat as he sighed.

"Yes I'm Phantom..." Danny revealed, Paulina then looked to Sam, Tucker and Plasmius. "And it would be awesome if you kept it confidential." Danny added looking in her eyes hoping she would comply.

"Of course I'll keep it a secret." Paulina promised, everyone sighed in relief at that.

"Those ear plugs should keep you from hearing her for now Daniel. I was meaning to give it to you after your visit with Clockwork but sadly Johnny has turned. Kitty is very distraught about it." Plasmius informed Danny moving things along.

"Hey just because she knows Danny's secret doesn't mean you have to tell her what's going on!" Sam cried, Plasmius merely glanced her way.

"Whether she's here or not I must inform the fair Prince of what is going on." Plasmius said smirking at the end, Danny rolled his eyes.

"Dude I know someone else saw you change or at least saw us go invisible." Tucker said shaking his head, Danny tensed at that.

"If little miss popular didn't have everyone wanting to watch her every step we wouldn't have that problem." Sam hissed while crossing her arms.

"No one saw young Daniel change nor did they see us disappear. Nothing to worry about now hurry back to class before someone suspects something." Plasmius assured, Danny turned back to his pretend uncle.

"You got anymore of those plugs made?" Danny asked, Plasmius shook his head.

"These are very hard to create and I'm only one person. It would only do us any good since we're..." Plasmius stopped, not wanting to reveal his secret identity as well. Danny caught his drift nonetheless and nodded.

"Hey you took a cheap shot too." Danny said glaring at Vlad, who chuckled at the teen.

"When you were under the influence you took one as well. Just had to get even you know, my apologies for that." Plasmius said not looking apologetic at all.

"Well I don't think I'll let that one slide..." Danny said, Sam punched his shoulder, causing him to wince and grab it. "Hey!"

"Oh Daniel, I have been yearning for an actual challenge these past few months." Plasmius said cracking his knuckles, Danny only gave a small smile.

"Now of all times you guys decide to go at it? The world is ending hello!" Tucker exclaimed causing Paulina to face Danny.

"The world is ending?" Paulina asked, Danny shot a murderous glance toward Tucker.

"Uh no, Tucker is exaggerating..." Danny said turning back to Paulina. She put her hands on her hips and shot him the same glance.

"I'd like it if I was stop being lied too!" She said, Danny just pushed her along.

"We don't have time, Sam, Tucker take the back way, Plasmius we'll talk later." Danny announced before walking off with Paulina. Danny wondered what was to come now that someone other than his circle knew of his deepest secret.

* * *

 **Things are heating up, let me know what you think in the reviews. Oh and Pm me some more ideas on what to write next. I'm already starting on a batman fiction which is coming along good. I've already got the next five chapters finished on this one so updates should be consistent. So until next week! As always thanks for the views, favs, follows and reviews you guys are great!**


	3. Blue Moon

**Yo what's up? It's MoneyTrees back at it with another chapter ladies and gentlemen. Once again thanks for all the views, favs, follows and reviews! Oh and tell me if I made any of the characters too ooc. I know I did but is it too much? Here's the third chapter though, tell me what you think :)**

 **Chapter 3: Blue Moon**

School had just let out and Paulina and Danny was in the parking lot by his corvette. Danny leaned up against the door with his hands in his coat pocket. While Paulina stood in front of him, holding her books with two hands. Sam said she had to goto a dinner with her parents tonight so she wouldn't see them until tomorrow much to her dissatisfaction. Tucker's dad came and picked him up, Tucker said to give him a call if anything went south. Knowing that Danny would probably want some alone time with Paulina anyway. Of course Danny had denied it but Tucker had left nonetheless. So there the two stood, Danny answering most of Paulina's questions.

"Okay last question, why not tell everyone you're the ghost boy? You'd be the coolest kid in school! Well behind me of course." Paulina said brushing her hair back behind her shoulder. Danny rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. 'Some things never change I see.' He thought before replying.

"Well I don't know, I guess that would change a lot of things. My parents hunt ghosts for a living so that would come as a major blow to them. Um guess that would fuck up my schooling too? Well it already does but to the point where I couldn't go. Like I'm pretty sure that the secret ghost agency or whatever would have me arrested and would dissect me or something if they knew who I really was." Danny explained, he noticed most of everyone left. He groaned in irritation when he saw Dash walk toward them. "Oh boy look who decides to show up."

"Hey Fenturd! Nice ride you got there!" Dash said in a nasty tone, Danny narrowed his eyes at the jock.

"Nice to see you to Dash, now what do you want?" Danny asked cutting to the chase, Paulina rolled her eyes when he looked her way, knowing why he was here.

"You with this punk now?" Dash asked, thumbing to Danny who stifled a growl.

"I was just asking him about the assignment we have for tonight. Not like it's any of your business Dash!" Paulina growled, ever since the two broke up Freshman year Paulina seemed to grow less fond about him every year.

"Come on Paulina so he's one of your nerds now?" Dash asked, Danny decided he didn't want to hear any of this any longer so he opened his car door.

"I have places to be, Paulina you need a ride home or something?" Danny asked still being polite and gentleman like. Paulina eyes beamed as she nodded enthusiastically. Danny couldn't tell if it was because she knew he was her beloved ghost boy or the ride. Which he mentally sighed about another reason why he didn't want others to know. He never liked people who were fake, just liking him for his powers.

"Yes cheerleading practice is over anyway." Paulina said before walking past Dash. However the jock grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her back. Danny closed the car door and stepped aside.

"HEY!" Danny yelled can't believing Dash, Paulina tried to release her wrist from out of his grip.

"Come on Paulina you're riding with me." Dash growled into her ear, but was punched in the face by Danny.

"She doesn't want to go with you Dash! So get lost!" Danny shouted at the stumbling teen, Paulina got behind him looking over his shoulder to Dash. Who shook the dizziness he felt. When he steadied himself he looked like a bull ready to charge.

"Oh you're really in for it now fenton..." Dash said taking a few steps toward them. Danny stood his ground and awaited his oppressor to meet him. "I haven't pummeled you in a while seems like you need to be reminded of your place."

"No Danny let's go, you don't have to fight." Paulina told him in his ear, although Danny wasn't hearing it. Paulina then stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "We are leaving now, Dash isn't worth your energy." Paulina said in a Sam like fashion, she then turned to Dash. "And you, we don't date anymore so you need to get the hell away from me and Danny!" She shouted at the football star, Danny looked the male up and down before scoffing he got in his car and started up the engine. He revved it up his exhaust erupted from his pipes. Paulina then got to the passenger side and got in. Danny put her in reverse and drove off making sure Dash got to hear his exhaust one last time. However Danny wasn't happy, he didn't like Dash one bit. Who did most of the A-listers think they were? They could just take what they want when they wanted? Danny had a thought lingering in his mind, like Danny Phantom paying him a visit. "Danny he only grabbed my wrist he does that all the time." Paulina tried to reassure him, but Danny wasn't having it.

"No it's not that Paulina, it's just everything in general. If you only knew what I go through on a daily basis. Only then would you realize how fed up I truly am. Especially now of all times, too much is going on." Danny remarked, he exhaled deeply which seemed like the thousandth time today. Paulina couldn't help but feel bad since she knew she played a part in his frustration. Sure after freshman year she had eased up a little as far as everybody she thought was beneath her. But didn't take away from the fact that she did it. Her stomach had growled, embarrassing her. Danny seemed to have forgot about his anger for a moment. "You hungry?" He asked a small smile on his face, she nodded while looking out the window trying to hide her blush. "Nasty Burger okay? Know it's not a five star restaurant but-"

"I go there all the time, I'm not too good for it." She said giving him a mock glare, Danny snickered taking a right at the light.

"My apologies princess just didn't know if it met your taste or not." Danny teased earning a smack on his shoulder.

"Don't say that my Dad calls me that." Paulina said crossing her arms looking back out the window. When they arrived Danny parked the car and locked eyes with Paulina. "You have to be home right now?" Danny asked, she shook her head and got out. They went in ordered their food and took a seat.

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you, I know you probably hate me..." Paulina apologized Danny waved his hand at her.

"No I don't hate you, but I don't want your respect just because you know my secret. " Danny said honestly, he didn't want to be treated any different.

"No it's not that, it's just- it was wrong of me to do." Paulina said sincerely, Danny wasn't buying it however adverting his eyes.

"Oh yeah? What made you come to that conclusion..." Danny asked seeing right through her, Paulina was annoyed he didn't believe her.

"I mean it Fenton!" Danny scoffed resting his chin in his hand.

"Was it before or after you found out who I was?" Danny asked looking her in her teal eyes, Paulina flicked him on his forehead.

"I'm serious Danny!" Paulina cried, Danny rolled his eyes as he saw their order was ready. He stood up and went over to the counter to pick it up when that familiar mist left his mouth. He turned around and scanned the area. Outside the window was Johnny, his shadow, Ember and two of Walker's men all with purple eyes. He turned back to the cashier.

"I'll need this to go." Danny asked, he ran fast to Paulina and gave her the food. He fished out his keys out of his pocket, and gave them to her as well. The same look of confusion plastered on her face. He gave her a pleading look. "Paulina take my car and get away call Sam and Tuck-" screams started filling the building as Danny saw his five adversaries phase in the restaurant cutting off an escape for Paulina. "This is great." Danny deadpanned, he then stood in front of the booth Paulina sat in. Once he saw everybody evacuated the premises he eyed Paulina. She was more than frightened as the ghosts cornered them. "Paulina calm down okay, they're after me, when I say run I want you to run as fast as you can to the car and get out of here." Danny told her, she sat frozen as she saw the ghosts serious expressions. "Paulina!" she turned to him and nodded to him a look of determination plastered on his face.

"Danny what about you do you always fight this many?" Paulina asked genuinely concerned for the teen's well being. Danny looked back at the five who were waiting for him to make a move.

"... No" Danny said simply before going ghost, he knew that more than likely he wouldn't come out as the victor of this fight. He just had to get Paulina out of here and to safety. Then he thought he could make a hasty escape. "PAULINA RUN!" Danny yelled, He dashed toward Ember who was on the far left where the entrance was. Paulina right behind him, Danny used all his might and punched the possessed rockstar in the face that sent her toward the other side of the fast food joint. Knowing that all hell was about to break loose he raised his hand at the rest. He blasted one of the ghost police and Johnny before the Shadow and the other policeman rushed him. A blow to his gut made his saliva leave his mouth. The shadow bulldozed him through the window right behind Paulina who looked back to see Danny on the ground. They made eye contact and Danny pointed toward his car. "Go on! Get out of-" Danny couldn't speak for the policeman's club went across his face. Paulina didn't like this idea, she knew Danny wasn't going to come out unscathed.

Nonetheless she obeyed Danny's wishes and got in the car. Danny heard his car start up and was relieved Paulina was following his direction. Danny punched the policeman in his face before jumping backward dodging Johnny's motorcycle. He blasted the second policeman before being blown away by one of Ember's guitar rips. He regained his composure in the air flying high, facing off with Johnny's shadow. He clenched his teeth at how one sided this battle was. Numbers didn't mean anything but five against one were pretty good odds for ones that made up the five. Danny flew toward the dark shadow and tried to kick but the shadow disappeared. Danny looked down to see it below him. He then felt Ember's guitar hit his back causing him to fly towards the shadow face first. The shadow vanished once again being replaced with a policeman that had his fist cocked back awaiting his arrival. With a cold clock to the chin Danny was turned around while still free falling to the ground. He came to an abrupt stop his back arched over Johnny's knee. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as his face was grabbed and was thrusted in the ground. Danny knew now his main focus was to remain conscious. They weren't letting up and he had to think fast. When he stood back up with a couple scratches and bruises covering his body he saw they stood in front of him. Ember stood in the middle, her eyes then turned a darker shade of purple as she stepped forward.

"The feeling that you feel now, hopelessness, pain, suffering, will be the only things you'll be feeling for a very long time." Ember spoke but in the voice of Grimera. Danny spat at her feet, his eyes glowing blue. A mist of the same color manifested from his eyes.

"Sorry I won't be taking you're place, ever, take this as an apology!" Danny said before breathing in deeply before releasing an icy ghostly wail. The five ghosts seemingly being blown away then froze. After Danny finished out his attack he extended his hand toward a frozen Ember. A small green spark rested in his palm. "I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired..." Danny said as the spark covered his hand. He stared at Ember for a moment before taking a long hard look at himself. He couldn't do it, he lowered his hand before turning around. Until thunder erupted from the sky, Danny looked up and then saw Lightning touch the ground. Slowly the five ghosts shook the ice that imprisoned them. The policemen then grew fiercer and bigger. Their clubs growing in size, spikes sprouting for the top of them. Johnny doubled in size, his muscle tone turned defined his bike turned into a harley. His shadow took the form of a monster with claws, canine teeth and a spike collar around his neck. Ember was the only one who stayed the same and shot Danny a wicked grin.

"This is your last chance to come quietly..." She said raising her hand toward him. Danny feeling his power leave him quickly mustered all he had, his hair covering his eyes. Now would be a good time to make a hasty escape. But he didn't feel like leaving, he didn't know why but something told him to stay and fight. That turn tail and run wasn't fitting for this moment. All his life he ran, and well he was tired of it. The other side of him just thought he was playing with his life.

"There's no use waiting..." Danny said sliding into his offensive stance. "If you're gonna make a move make it." Danny taunted, Ember's face turned sour fast before she pointed toward the beaten half ghost.

"Take him..." She ordered before the four ghosts went after him. Danny ran forward as well meeting them halfway. He flipped over Johnny's motorcycle and kicked his overgrown shadow in the jaw. When he landed he dodged a swing by the policeman. He took hold of it and drop kicked the ghost causing him to lose his grip. Danny blocked another swing from the other and withdrew his club. Then swung and hit the police ghost in the face. Danny's eyes then locked with Ember who watched Danny take off in her direction. Danny gripped the club with both hands before jumping in the air. Ember glared at him as he came down. Danny then hit a grand slam as the club went across Ember's face. The girl hit the ground hard seemingly unconscious. Danny grinned proud of his work, Johnny's bike then roared causing Danny to turn back to the four he took care of. Still under Grimera's control they stared at the teen blankly before charging again. Danny sighed as his two rings appeared around his abdomen. He looked to the sky and smiled as rain started to drop. He was wore out and knew that this fight was over for him. He turned back to the oncoming ghosts and shook his head.

"Do your worst" Danny spoke waving them off, a fist collided with his chin knocking his lights out.

Meanwhile Paulina was driving Danny's car, she couldn't go home knowing Danny was going to be hurt. She didn't have Sam or Tucker's number to call and inform them of what happened. So now she was wheeling back toward The Nasty Burger and somehow get Danny out of there. It also started raining all of a sudden during a sunny day. So she knew something was wrong, when she pulled into Nasty Burger she saw the place was a wreck. She gasped when she saw Danny on the pavement. She immediately put the car in park and got out. She ran over to him and saw him beaten badly. Blood stained his now ripped clothing and a small trail dripped down the corner of his mouth. Cuts and bruises covering his body. She placed a hand over his exposed chest and hoped he wasn't dead. Well could he die since he-? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his heart beating. She hurried and dragged him to his car. He was pretty heavy seeing as how he was fairly skinny. Guessing it was his clothing she placed him in the passenger seat and got back in. She decided that taking him back home like this was a no go. Could the hospital find out if he was a ghost if they x-rayed him or something? That was out of the picture as well, so since her Dad was on a business trip she figured her house would be the best place to go.

Once there Danny seemed to have had woke up slightly. He groaned as a massive headache hit his system. He looked around and saw that he was in a car, his car in fact and that Paulina was driving. Wait they weren't moving? He found her looking at him with fright.

"What happened? Did they hurt you?" Paulina felt her heart flutter after he said that, not knowing why. But she did find it cute how here he sat in critical condition and is still thinking of her well being.

"No Danny but they seriously hurt you, you should have left!" Paulina said as she opened her door, she helped Danny out and inside her house. They went upstairs to her room where she laid him down. Sure he would probably soak her whole bed but that didn't bother her at the moment. "Danny what are you going to do? We've got school tomorrow! You can't go in looking like this!" Danny who desperately wanted a shower waved it off.

"My healing abilities should take care of this by tomorrow but I need to rest for awhile to regain some of my strength." Danny concluded, but he sat up contradicting himself. "But I need to talk to Clockwork right now to see if Grimera will keep attacking." Danny said wincing in pain as he moved his leg. Paulina pushed him back down glaring at him.

"Estupido! Are you crazy?! You're sitting down and resting like you said!" Paulina said not leaving room for argument.

"But I-" Danny tried but thought it best to shut up and comply as Paulina shot him her famous death glare. "Should rest and do as you say do." Danny corrected himself, Paulina smiled as she went off downstairs. Danny was left with his thoughts as he sat up. Things were getting worse, with a new person that knew his secret, then Grimera reaching out to him beyond her prison. He needed to act fast, the fate of the world was in his palms. He snorted at the way things turned out. He was just some teen from a small town and even smaller family. He wouldn't say he was your average teen, no but the expectations of him were high. He made sacrifices on a daily basis. His life, his sleep, time with friends, his family. Too many things, he asked himself if he destroyed Grimera how would the ghosts act? Would they go back to the way things were? All this fighting together and watching each others backs meant nothing? Or would it mean the end of they're antics? He'd had to wait and see to get those answers he figured.

Paulina walked back up with a tray in her hands. Danny glanced her way seeing her sat the tray down on her nightstand. A cup and tea pot rested on the platter. Paulina poured two glasses before handing Danny one. Danny watched as she took a sip, she saw he was looking and gestured him to drink.

"Drink! It's healing, I think it might speed up you're healing powers." Paulina spoke, Danny took a sip and almost retched over the taste but managed to put on a face of delight.

"Oh this is great!" Danny said gulping down the contents already in his mouth. Paulina rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

"I know it's disgusting Danny you don't have to fake like you like it." Paulina said much to Danny's relief.

"Great cause this is revolting." Danny said placing the cup back on the tray, Paulina put it back in his hands.

"No this'll help so drink!" Paulina ordered, Danny whined as if he was child.

"Do I have toooooo!?" Danny said, Paulina scoffed while crossing her arms.

"Drink it! You're such a child." Paulina said as Danny simply pinched his nose and gulped the rest of the contents getting it over with. He shivered as the so called tea settled in. "Just texted Sam and Tucker too their on there way here. I can't believe I'm letting them in my house!" Paulina said with Danny's phone in hand. She didn't really mind Danny, not because he was her beloved ghost boy... Okay maybe a little, but after learning more about him today she understood he was an alright guy. She didn't like Sam, they always fussed when they got around each other there was no changing that anytime soon. Tucker was just an overall creep geek.

"Paulina I can go home, I know this is all too much for you anyway. Plus these wet clothes aren't doing me any good. It's starting to get cold." Danny said shedding his jacket, Paulina was in a similar state as she was soaked too.

"Noooo, you're in no condition to drive and if you need to shower you can use mine. I'll just get your friends to pick up some clothes." Paulina said already texting Tucker, Danny felt unsure.

"I don't want to get blood in your shower it's already all over your sheets. Plus where's your Dad again? He gonna be cool with a teenage guy in his daughter's bed looking like he just came out of a horror movie?" Danny asked, Paulina sat in her computer desk chair.

"My Dad's out of town at a business meeting, and it'll be fine I'll just rinse it out." Paulina replied as her phone rang, she saw it was Star and answered. "Hello?"

"So what's this I hear about you and Fenton?" Star asked, Paulina looked at Danny who already knew who it was and what it was about. "I heard he decked Dash and you two left revving it up in his vette?" Danny stood up on shaky feet wincing as he held his shoulder. Paulina stood up in fright signaling him to sit down.

"What are you doing?! You're going to hurt yourself!" Paulina shouted at the teen, Danny pointed toward her bathroom.

"I'm about to go and shower! Do you have a towel I could use?" Danny said defensively, gosh was Paulina this protective over everybody?

"Ohmygosh Paulina?! Is he there now?!" Star asked, Paulina knew that if she found out, Star would more than likely run her mouth without knowing.

"Uh, no Star I'm just talking to my cousin who just came down today." Paulina said going to her walk in closet and pulling out a big and little towel. She was taken back when she saw Danny shirtless. Everyone was right when they said he filled out in all the right areas. He wasn't a jock's size, far from it. But it was like he had the perfect contrast of muscle and skinny. A nice solid build, her mouth was agape as Star kept talking.

"You talking about Serena? I thought you're father was on a business trip?" Star asked, Paulina was still staring leaving Danny looking around for any possible threats.

"You alright Paulina? You see a ghost or something?" Danny asked turning around and standing in front of her protectively. These past few days had him shell shocked to say the least.

"That sounded like a guy! Paulina is he there right now?!" Star asked, Paulina felt like she was digging herself in a deeper hole so ended their conversation.

"Gotta go Star love you bye!" Paulina said before hanging up, Danny eased up and faced her.

"You alright?" Danny asked a little too close for Paulina's comfort.

"I'm fine Danny, n-now h-hurry and take your shower so you can get back to resting." Paulina tripped over words, Danny obeyed and went in the bathroom stripping the rest of his clothing. Paulina took the sheets off her bed and went to her washing machine outside of her room. After turning the washing machine on a knock to her door was heard. She went downstairs and opened her door to see Sam and Tucker with Danny's change of clothes.

"We came as soon as we heard." Tucker said, Sam just gave her nod. Appreciating she had got him to safety. Paulina led them up to her room. Where she informed them he was in the shower. She explained to them what had transpired and why she didn't take him home, much to Sam's interest. Afterwards Danny decided to join the three the mist from shower filling the room.

"I used Paulina's soap Tuck she didn't have anything else so don't start." Danny said with the towel covering his waist and below. Leaving a full view of his slightly cut up chest and abs to the ladies of the room. Danny however didn't notice going over to Tuck to grab his change of clothes.

"Looking at the size of those cuts now I bet they were huge when they were fresh." Tucker said, Danny looked over himself agreeing.

"Yeah man I almost died out there." Danny said like he was realizing it for himself, this is where Sam snapped out of the trance.

"Yeah Danny what were you thinking? Taking on five ghosts by yourself?! That's suicide and you know that!" Sam berated him, Danny nodded his head turning back to the two upset girls.

"I know I know, it was a rash decision, but they weren't going to kill me. Grimera needs me if she wants to be relieved of her position." Danny said, Paulina only knew little of the major threat that Danny had to face.

"Rash?! It was foolish and don't push you're luck thinking she won't, she's a demon Danny!" Sam said as Danny walked back to the bathroom.

"I had to show her that I wasn't afraid, that I can handle everything she throws at me." Danny said before closing the door, Sam rolled her eyes.

"Obviously not everything..." Sam whispered but Danny heard her.

"I heard that!" Danny shouted, Paulina looked at Tuck who was watching her.

"You hear what's going around the school?" Tucker asked, Paulina shook her head remembering her conversation with Star. "People are saying you an Danny are dating. At first I was like dude that's ridiculous she walks to our table and sits down one day is pretty far fetched. But that's when they said you two were talking the first day of school in first period. Then Danny punches Dash in the face after he hits you? Then a kiss filled with intimacy afterwards?" Paulina was about to speak when Danny stumbled out of the bathroom.

"I know people aren't saying that?!" Danny said pulling up his dark blue jeans. Groaning in pain as he hit one of the smaller cuts. He had on another red shirt with a black jacket with gray outlines.

"Oh yeah they are, did you really punch Dash Danny?" Tucker asked, Sam wanted to know the truth too. Danny nodded his head while crossing his arms.

"Well yeah but he had it coming, he tried forcing Paulina to ride with him." Danny explained, they looked to Paulina for backup to which she nodded.

"Did he hit you?" Sam asked,

"Well not necessarily, he just grabbed my wrist and yanked me back he does it all the time." Paulina said as if it was nothing, Danny didn't seem to pleased.

"Those types of guys are jerks..." Danny stated sitting back on the bed, his body hadn't fully healed yet.

"They seem to interest Miss perfect over here." Sam said venom laced in her tone, Paulina growled back Danny intervened before the cat fight could start.

"Hey cool out, you two need to get used to each other. Cause now that Paulina knows my secret she's gonna be filled in on what's going on involving anything ghost." Danny said, he tried getting Paulina to get back to her normal life. But she wasn't having it and just offered her home to him in his time of need. Although his parents weren't home he could have just went there but she didn't know that.

"Yeah that's another question that I had." Tucker started pointing at the latina. "Where do you stand in all this? I mean now that you know Danny's secret, are you hanging with us, are you not, do you not want to have anything to do with this? Do you want to be apart of team Phantom?"

"Yeah even if you don't which I'm pretty sure you don't we just ask you keep Danny's secret at all costs. Could you do that for us sugar princess?" Sam asked in a little lighter tone of voice. Paulina saw that all attention was on her and her answer. She locked eyes with Danny and saw him give her a small smile.

"It's alright Paulina you've done more than enough it's okay if you don't want to." Danny reassured her, but she couldn't resist.

"Of course I'm in! Danny's gonna need me more than ever now!" Paulina exclaimed, Sam groaned while Tucker snickered secretly elbowing Danny. Who just gave an exasperated grin and shook his head. Tucker started typing on his PDA and looked to Danny with a grin. However he was alarmed to see Paulina pulling out his phone. "Dude you are so in there?" Paulina read slowly looking up to glare at Tucker. "From Tucker!" Tucker started to sweat profoundly and looked at the time on his PDA.

"Oh well look at the time, school's tomorrow you know a geek's gotta get his sleep see you guys tomorrow bye!" Tucker said in a flash going out Paulina's bedroom door with the girl in pursuit after him. Sam and Danny looked at each other for a moment before Sam spoke.

"Do you think this is a good idea, things are going to change a lot if she starts actually hanging with us." Sam informed him, Danny shrugged leaning against her pillows.

"Na I don't think she'll be hanging with us, I don't think she'd go that far. But I do admit that it's gonna be different." Danny said not worried about their new addition. Sam stood up from one Paulina's pink bean bag chairs.

"Well don't expect us to get along just like that." Sam warned him, causing Danny to chuckle.

"I wouldn't dream of you two getting along with a snap of my fingers. I just hope you find some type of relationship where you're not at each others throats." Danny spoke putting his hands behind his head. Sam was in the doorway before looking back at him.

"Maybe, you staying here tonight or something?" Sam asked seeing as how the boy got comfortable in Paulina's bed. Danny flinched at that immediately shaking his head.

"Oh god no, Mr. Sanchez isn't going to eat me alive. I'm about to leave in a few just have to gather my energy for a minute." Danny said adjusting himself on the bed.

"Get some rest Danny please, you're putting too much pressure on yourself and your suffering from it." Sam spoke once more about to leave. Danny chuckled his friends were always concerned about him.

"I will Sam" Danny said, Sam eyed him making him laugh.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Alright then let me make sure Paulina didn't just commit a 187 on Tucker." Sam said before taking her leave. Danny stared up at Paulina's ceiling and sighed. Sam was right he needed to stop beating himself up about everything. It's not like it's helping anything anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Moneytrees here delivering yet another chapter! I uh, kinda surprised myself with this chapter. Like the content within is the first time I've ever written something like that. Plus you might not see it, and if so you might think it wasn't a big deal but it was to me lol! Enjoy! Oh I haven't said this yet but**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

 **Chapter 4: Furthest thing from perfect**

It's been a week since the day Danny faced off with the five ghosts at Nasty Burger. Making a full recovery, Walker announced that Grimera was docile, merely sitting in the prison Clockwork made. This might have eased Danny's mind but he didn't let his guard down knowing she'd make her move at anytime. Walker said that her voice had ceased to echo in the ghosts who still had reason minds. Walker locked down that half of the ghost zone. His men having maximum security over that area. Danny didn't take any chances though keeping Vlad's ear buds in at all times. On the other side of things, Paulina was taking Danny's secret pretty well.

Paulina wasn't hanging with them in school per say but she did treat the three with a newfound respect. She found herself being around Danny the most though. Now knowing who he was she found him quite interesting. Danny didn't mind this, getting to know Paulina in return. Rumors had been flying around that the two had been dating. Some said they hit it off during the summer while others said after Danny defended her from Dash she was all over him. Both of them lies but they didn't seem to care.

"Dudeeeee!" Tucker shouted from across the hall. Danny was walking with Sam talking about the Goth's new club she joined that was about Gothic cultures. They stopped and waited as Tucker ran up to them. "Star's throwing a party tonight, Paulina invited all three of us. She said she really wanted us to be there! Translation she really wants you there!" Tucker said pointing at Danny, who grinned and shook his head.

"You know I don't do parties, so tell her I impolitely decline." Sam said, Danny put his hands in his coat pockets and chuckled.

"I guess we could slide through, see what's going on." Danny said, Sam rolled her eyes and walked on.

"Just be careful and watch each others backs I don't trust Paulina just yet." Sam said as she continued on to her next class.

"There's gonna be drinks there too!" Tucker said giggling like a fan girl, Danny shook his head at his friend for his enthusiasm.

"Glad I'll be driving, cause you're definitely aren't too smart when it comes to that side of life." Danny said, the two shared a laugh, it subsided when Paulina, Star and three other cheerleaders rounded the corner.

"There's your girl" Tucker teased, Danny waved him off as he continued. "And there goes mine." Tucker said with a gaze filled with love. Danny's eyes widened not prepared for that one.

"Who?"

"Star of course, you getting Paulina gave me the hope that I needed to get Star." Tucker said Danny palmed his face not believing Tucker's words.

"Uh Tuck, Paulina only likes me because I'm her 'ghost boy'. Not to mention the only reason Star tolerates us is because of Paulina." Danny tried to explain to his best friend, Tuck wasn't having it.

"That's true to some degree, but that doesn't take away from the fact that she hasn't made a move on you. Come on dude she's always tried to get Phantom to go on a date with her or something. Why hasn't she tried to get you to do that now? And also, I'll be using Paulina to my advantage. That's how I'm going to get Star." Tucker said, Danny was about to combat what he said but Paulina and her friends stopped in front of them. "Hey there ladies, hope all of you are having a good day." Tucker said seductively, Paulina like all her friends rolled their eyes. Danny snickered at this, but Tucker didn't seem to mind.

"Hello Danny, did Tucker tell you about the party?" Paulina asked, Danny stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and nodded.

"Yeah I told him, he said he'd think about it." Tucker said preventing Danny to speak, Paulina frowned at his reply.

"Aww really? I really wanted you to be there." She said putting her hands in the middle of her waist. She gave Danny a pleading look, one that he couldn't resist even if he said he wasn't going. Danny bumped his arm against Tucker who started laughing.

"Don't listen to him, I'll be there, of course if it's alright with the host of the party." Danny said making Paulina smile before turning to Star.

"Of course you can come, if Paulina thinks you two are cool then you're more than welcomed." She said, Danny mentally snorted, 'How could Tucker like her' he thought then realized. 'The same reason I liked Paulina freshman year'

"You girls can go ahead I'll catch up in a few." Paulina said, giggles and whispers went on in the crowd as they looked at Danny. Who rolled his eyes as they went on. "Do you have to go on patrol tonight or something?" She asked, Danny nodded.

"I do but I'll be able to make it though. That was just Tuck poking fun." Danny said as the bell rung, Tucker snickered once more before Paulina's gaze descended upon him.

"Hey hook me up with Star, I'd owe you big time." Tucker asked, Paulina gave a look of light disgust.

"Tucker no offense but you know you're not her type." Paulina told him, Tucker was unfazed.

"Hey at least slide my name in a few conversations or something." Tucker spoke, Paulina groaned and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, it's starts at ten by the way, I already texted you the address." Paulina said before walking off, Tucker lightly pushed Danny.

"See told you dude she wants you to go, and I'm so in there with Star." Tucker said fist pumping, Danny laughed, only his friend.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Danny was with Skulker doing patrols in Amity Park. The remaining ghosts with their sanity divided the hero's workload of patrolling amongst themselves. Shifts consisted of two hours, two ghosts in each shift. Walker insisted his men do it, but Clockwork dismissed the idea knowing his men would be the first to be changed. So ghosts with stronger minds took over. With only five minutes left until him and Skulker would be relieved of duty.

"So ghost child, what's going tonight for you to be in such a good mood?" Skulker asked, Danny couldn't deny that because it showed. It was just that he finally had some time to actually enjoy high school.

"Oh nothing, just finally get to catch up on some sleep as all." Danny lied with a smile, Skulker didn't buy it but didn't press it either. They were on a rooftop when Technus and Kitty appeared. Danny hadn't seen the other half of Johnny in awhile and remembered the handicap match he was in against him. He knew it affected her that he was being controlled. He wondered if she was mad at him at all. He thought that would be ludicrous but it wouldn't have surprised him if she was.

"Alright you two we'll take it from here." Technus said, Skulker checked his watch and grunted.

"I'll assist you two, I don't have anything better to do anyways." Skulker said staying, Danny on the contrary was already in the air.

"Alrighty guys happy patrolling!" Danny called out as he headed home. When he got home he powered down behind his car before going up the steps to his house. He took out his keys and opened the door. He greeted his mother who was cooking.

"Hey sweetie, Tucker's in the living room waiting for you." Maddie Fenton informed him, Danny went there and saw his friend already dressed and ready.

"Come on dude, I'm ready to go!" Tucker exclaimed, Danny shook his head as he ran up the stairs Tucker right behind him. Danny shedded his coat and shirt and grabbed a towel. He went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Tucker meanwhile was on Danny's bed wiping off his shoes. Tucker had on a tan turtle neck, light blue jeans and red shoes that went with his red hat. After fifteen minutes passed Danny hopped out and brushed his teeth. He slipped on some black boxers and went back in his room. He threw on a dark gray shirt and a blue jean jacket then some dark brown jeans and some dark gray shoes. Tucker stood in front of him both the teens checking for flaws. Tucker then gave him a thumbs up with his index finger pointing at him. "Looking good man!" Danny held out his fist for a fist bump which Tucker gladly bumped with his own.

"You're fresh too Tuck, let's go." Danny said as they left his room. They went downstairs and told his mom he was staying over Tuck's tonight. They got in his corvette and ignited the engine.

"Whoo listen to that baby purr!" Tucker exclaimed clearly excited, Danny chuckled as he backed out of the driveway and sped off to Star's house. It didn't take long for them to get there, Tucker checked his PDA. "10:48, you know we gotta be fashionably late." Tucker said, both of them didn't want to be on time anyway. When they pulled up, the house was big. They saw others parking in the grass beside it, so Danny decided to park there as well. When they got out they gave themselves one last look over. Once done they walked toward the house. They could hear the music from where they were. Butterflies started to appear in Danny's stomach as they approached the door. When they opened it a gust of alcohol, dancing, sweat, drugs, fights and sex hit the two in their faces.

"Wow, this is intense!" Danny yelled over the music, the lights were off with different color beams of light shining in different places. They squeezed through the crowd making their way to the kitchen. Once there Tucker's eyes went wide when he saw the variety of alcohol on the table. Danny grabbed his shoulder before he could attack. "Tuck go easy on the drinks okay? Remember you have to go back to your parents house." Danny forewarned the afro teen, Tucker replied a 'I know' before diving in the liquor. Shaking his head, he jumped when he felt an arm snake around his waist.

"Glad you made it" Paulina's voice registered in his mind as he looked over his shoulder to see the brunette look at him seductively. He took note of the white styrofoam cup in her hand.

"Yeah, appreciate the invite." Danny said coolly, he couldn't help but notice Paulina's pink dress that was made of some type of cotton material. It clung to her curves perfectly, it felt soft, causing Danny to bite his lower lip. Paulina licked her lips looking him in his eyes.

"Whoa you two, let's enjoy the party a little before you pounce on each other." Tucker interrupted, causing both of them to blush. Danny rubbed the back of his head before he felt a cup being pushed in his mouth.

"Drink some of this." Paulina said, Danny gulped some of the contents of the cup. He remembered why he didn't drink cause it was disgusting. However he did swallow, letting the liquid burn his throat.

"Wow that's strong stuff." Danny said clearing his throat, Paulina giggled keeping eye contact with him. Danny broke it to find Tuck but found the teen in the crowd dancing with girls he didn't know.

"I wanna dance Danny..." Paulina somewhat begged, Danny smiled and obliged her letting her hold his hand, leading him to what seemed like the living room. The bass kicked as a moderate paced song sounded. Danny then realized he wasn't in no form or fashion a dancer of any sort. He tried to come up with an excuse to tell Paulina until everything vanished when she pushed her butt against his pelvis. She started to slowly sway with the beat and Danny followed her lead. She placed Danny's hands on her hips and began to pick up the pace.

"IF YOU COMING WITH ME, REALLY COMING WITH ME! YOU GO GET SOME GIRLS AND BRING EM TO ME!" The song boomed, was that Usher? Danny didn't know at the moment as Paulina bent down. Danny was enjoying the hell out of himself before he was snatched from his dance.

"Yo Fenturd! Who invited you?!" Dash's voice sounded, Danny growled ready to knock this guy into next week. But stopped not wanting to cause a scene. Danny turned around to see Dash and Kwan towering over him.

"Hey back off! I don't have time for you Dash!" Danny shouted over the music, Paulina wrapped her arms around Danny's waist and gave Dash and sour look.

"Oh my gosh Dash! If you don't leave us alone I'm telling Star to kick you out!" Paulina yelled, that was when a tipsy Tucker stood in the middle of both of them. He looked both Kwan and Dash in their eyes bucking up.

"Yo you punks got beef?" Tucker said somewhat clearly, Danny rolled his eyes putting a hand on Tucker's shoulder. Who shook it off while stabbing a finger into Dash's chest. "Na dude I'm tired of these guys thinking they run shit!" Tucker said drunkenly fed up, Dash jumped at Tucker who didn't flinch.

"You gotta death wish or something four eyes?!" Dash threatened getting in Tucker's face. Tucker pressed his forehead against his snarling back.

"Don't tempt me you big marshmallow, I'd wack your silly ass from here to the ghost zone-"

"OOOKAY Tucker you've had too much to drink already and we just got here!" Danny shouted pulling Tucker back. Dash and Kwan shot them puzzled expressions.

"Ghost zo-"

"He's drunk but seriously get lost Dash." Danny said pushing both Paulina and Tucker away.

"Hey get back here geeks!" Dash shouted after them, but the crowd was already shifting to where they were standing. Danny turned back to his friends to see Tucker missing again.

"Where's Tucker at this time?!" Danny asked, but dismissed the thought when Paulina pressed her lips against his. Her lips soft and tasting a sweet strawberry flavor as they lip locked. Liquor on her breath he knew this wasn't right. Danny broke the kiss and pushed her back. "Paulina..." Danny said looking her in her eyes, Paulina pouted under his gaze knowing the reason he stopped the kiss.

"Danny I told you I didn't care about who you really were." She defended getting back close to him, their faces inches apart. Danny searched her eyes for her intent.

"You're drunk" Danny concluded, earning a glare from Paulina who wasn't that drunk a little tipsy maybe.

"Danny..." Paulina breathed as she turned around and placed her ass back against his front. Danny grunted as she caught his member off guard.

"Whooooo! Go Paulina!" Star's voice could be heard, she walked by and placed a cup in Danny's hand. "You need to loosen up Danny, drink some of this shouldn't be that strong." Star said not giving the teen time enough to reject. Danny just followed Paulina as the music bumped. Danny took a sip, maybe this will help him from waking the guy downstairs. Danny hissed, he knew that this was hard liquor this wasn't white for sure. The party raged on, the half ghost having to admit this was the best time in his life. An hour into it, things weren't letting up. Danny was with Tucker whose neck was covered in hickeys and lipstick. Paulina was sitting in Danny's lap, they sat on the lounge chairs in Star's backyard by the pool. Danny had an arm around Paulina's waist starting to feel the full of effects of the alcohol.

"Enjoying yourself Tucker?" Danny asked with a smile on his face. Tucker laid back in the chair staring at the stars.

"Dude I'm having the best time of my life right now..." Tucker said eyes bulging, Danny couldn't help but laugh, Paulina giggling as well.

"Have you been able to talk to Star?" Paulina asked, wondering if the guy was even still remotely interested in her. Tucker sat up and gave her a look.

"Star? Are you serious? I'm the mack in there, I'll be the talk of the school when we get back next week!" Tucker exclaimed, then he saw the way her and Danny were hugged up together. "Or maybe you two are... I wonder what people will start saying now? I mean you two were on the dance floor the whole time! Lip locking and grinding! Everyone was watching!" Danny then realized Tucker was right and deadpanned.

"Oh yeah, more rumours and stares..." Danny said, Paulina gave him a seductive grin before pressing her lips against his again. "But I guess it's well worth it." Danny said after Paulina pulled back.

"Ohhh Tucker, where are you?" A girl asked from the back entrance along with four others who were giggling. Tucker stood up and dusted himself off, giving the two a confident look before chucking the duce.

"Well my ambiance is calling, Danny shoot me a text when you're ready to bounce." Tucker said before departing with the ladies. Danny smiled and shook his head.

"Tucker's so drunk right now." Danny said laughing, he locked eyes with Paulina who had a mellow but at the same time seductive expression she wore almost the whole night. She twisted her body so that she was straddling him. Danny couldn't lie and say that he didn't enjoy it but he didn't want to be one of those guys taking advantage of the drunk girls. He was pretty tipsy himself but he knew now he could handle his liquor fairly well. Paulina grinded against his pelvis as if her treasure was begging for him. Danny snarled primally as she put his hands on her ass. Danny, about to mentally combust gripped it hard. Paulina purred burying her face in Danny's neck. She started kissing it followed by a few nibbles. Danny bit his lip as she put a hand over his crouch.

"SHIT! THE FEDS!" Someone yelled from inside the house. The music stopped and everything turned to chaos. The people in the pool jumped out and jumped the fence. Danny stood up, carrying Paulina bridal style. He frantically looked around inside the house for Tucker. He opened the slide door and saw everyone scattering.

"Man fuck the police!" Tucker shouted from across the house. Danny groaned as he carried Paulina to where he was.

"Tuck the drunk we've got to go now!" Danny said, Tucker looked at his best friend and shook his head. Putting his arms around two girls that was of his flock.

"These lovely ladies here are going to give me a lift home isn't that right ladies?" Tuck said as the girls nodded holding onto Tucker as if he was gold. Danny rolled his eyes and gave a nod to his friend.

"Alright be careful Tuck and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Danny said as he carried Paulina toward the side exit where the cars were parked. "Did you drive here?"

"No the plan was to stay the night and help clean up." Paulina said a little upset her and Danny were interrupted. Danny didn't pay any attention to it seeing the red and blue lights flashing. He unlocked his door and placed Paulina in the passenger side. He got in the driver seat and his car roared to life. Wishing he didn't drive so he could just go ghost and fly out of here. He put his vette in reverse then drive before spinning out of the lot. Cars were getting stopped left and right, but since there was so many Danny slid right past two cars trying to dodge the cops. Once on the street Danny hit the gas and within seconds they were off the scene. Danny sighed in relief as he turned a corner.

"That was close." Danny said, he glanced at Paulina to see her with her arms crossed and pouting. "What's wrong?"

"You! That's what!" Paulina exclaimed, Danny was confused, what did he do?

"I'm sorry did you just say me?" Danny asked assuming he must've heard wrong, Paulina narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes! You acted as if you didn't want to be with me!" Paulina shouted, Danny was definitely baffled now. Were they not just entangled in each other less than five minutes ago?

"Paulina I'm sorry but I can't say that I follow." Danny said still confused as ever, Paulina huffed.

"Danny you're not that clueless, the whole time you were guarded. You still think I want you just because you're the ghost boy." Paulina clarified, Danny however didn't blink focussing on the road.

"And I am correct in that matter." Danny said blankly, Paulina growled at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you Danny?!" Paulina spoke, Danny kept a cool head.

"It's not just something you take, it's given... What I mean by that is you can't make me like you on that level. Tonight I had fun, we shared plenty of moments. Not saying that I don't want to like you on that level again Paulina. I just can't ignore the past, I can't be played the fool and if you do like me then you'll understand and wait for me to come around." Danny spoke, Paulina stared at him mixed feelings swarming in her gut. She wanted to beat him up, but at the same time kiss and hug him. She just hated the way he made her feel. Why had she wanted him in the first place? Was it because she knew he was Phantom?

"I understand..." She said quietly, Danny shot her a glance and he saw her frown. He felt bad, he leaned over a placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Paulina, just give me some time alright?" Danny reassured her, she met his gaze and tried to give a small smile.

"It's alright Danny maybe it was just one too many drinks. I mean I don't have anyone to blame but myself right?" Danny shook his head as they pulled in her driveway.

"Paulina, don't beat yourself up about it. You're making it bigger than what it is." Danny said parking his car.

"Or maybe it is that big to me!" Paulina shot back, Danny exhaled deeply looking her in the eyes.

"Paulina tell me-" Danny then transformed into Phantom. "If I wasn't this, would you even look my way? Let alone a second glance." His green eyes illuminating Paulina's face. She shrunk in her seat looking away from him.

"N-no" Paulina stuttered looking away, Danny got in her personal space. Blood rushed to her cheeks as Danny kept his intense stare.

"Look me in my eyes and say that." Danny demanded, Paulina then violently pushed him back.

"OKAY! You're right! It's because you're a hero Danny! Because you care for the same people that treat you like shit. A selfless individual that puts others before himself. When I found out you were the ghost boy my interest in you grew! How could someone like you, freshman year bullied and treated like trash be the hero of Amity Park!? I know our past isn't the best, but you have to understand me and where I'm coming from! I'm not little miss Perfect that everybody makes me out to be!" Paulina ranted, Danny was taken back, never would he have thought that Paulina would open up to him. The two rings appeared around his midsection his ghost side evaporating. He placed a hand on Paulina's thigh, the girl watching him with misty eyes.

"I know Paulina everybody has baggage with them. We've got to take things slow, jumping my bones isn't going to persuade me any faster." Danny said taking in her look and thinking quite the opposite. Only no, if he was going to do this he was going to do it right. Valerie and Sam being rushed and failed attempts so if he wanted something real he knew what he had to do. Paulina had potential, he was still searching for her intent. But after all she just said he had a feeling she was legit and honest. "If you wait for me and let me get to know you. I promise you I'll be all yours..." Danny swore giving her a peck on the lips. Paulina gave a teary smile, she reached for him and gave him a tight hug.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Paulina asked, Danny pulled back quickly and gave Paulina a look.

"Um Paulina what did I say about jumping my bones?" Danny spoke raising an eyebrow, Paulina rolled her eyes.

"Noooo estupido, so we can talk that's all." She said, Danny leaned back and gave her a sideways look, unsure if she was telling the truth. Paulina groaned and unbuckled his seat belt. "If I try anything you can just fly away or something." she said as she opened her door.

"What about you're Dad! Paulina!" Danny shouted after her as she went up to her door.

"He's gone again in Columbia with his business partners." Paulina replied as Danny got out of the car. 'Hmph Paulina's Dad sure is absent all the time. Busy man I guess.' Danny thought as he followed her to the door locking his car door. She opened the door and walked in, Danny familiar with the layout followed her up the stairs and into her room. Danny took off his jacket, getting a good look at Paulina in the light. She truly was one beautiful girl, he had to admit.

"You have a guest room or something? If not I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Danny said placing his jacket on her dresser. Paulina was taking off her ear rings turning to face him.

"There's room for two in the bed." Paulina said, Danny paled at this, he snapped out of it and started putting his jacket back on. Confused Paulina watched as he grabbed his keys and went to the door. She beat him to it however blocking his exit. "Where are you going?!" Danny pointed toward the door.

"Oh you just said if you tried anything I could leave." Danny explained putting a hand on the door knob. Paulina stood her ground looking him in the eyes.

"But I didn't try anything!" Paulina defended, Danny gave her a look before phasing through her and the door. She shivered as Danny's ghost body went through her. She huffed as she opened the door to see him go downstairs. "Danny please!"

"Paulina I don't do these sorts of things with every girl." Danny said as he got down stairs, turning around to face her.

"I don't do that with every guy either Danny, I don't know what you've heard but I'm a virgin!" Paulina shouted, Danny shook his head.

"I didn't say you did that with every guy Paulina and I believe you're a virgin." Danny said about to leave, Paulina went downstairs to where he was.

"Danny please, I just-" Paulina urged, Danny looked back at her. Her shoulders sagged in defeat as she exhaled. "I just hate being alone..." Paulina confessed, Danny saw that she wasn't joking about this. Putting two and two together that this is what she was talking about when she said she wanted to talk. He sighed before taking off his jacket once again.

"Okay okay I'll stay..." Danny said, they went back to her room. Paulina in her bathroom changing into her pajamas. Danny decided to keep his shirt and pants on. Not wanting to get comfortable until bed. Paulina came out in a light pink silhouette. "How much pink do you have?"

"I like pink..." Was her rebuttal, she sat on the opposite side of her bed. "That's what's you're wearing to sleep in?" Paulina asked, Danny looked at himself.

"Uh no, I sleep with nothing but my boxers. Which might be a slight problem." Danny said causing both of them to blush.

"My... My Madre died when I was very young. When I was six actually, she had really played a big part in my life. Papi was always out like he is now so all I really had was my mother. She always told me to not let anyone walk over me. She came from a very poor background. Daddy knew this so he did everything in his power to make sure she didn't want for anything, he didn't want her to look back... She died in a car crash, Daddy was distraught about it. I didn't know what to feel, to me it just didn't seem real." Hot tears pouring from Paulina's eyes at this point. Danny got closer and an arm around her pulling her close.

"From then on Daddy took on an even heavier workload. Trying to run from her death, I had to stay with my aunt until high school until he thought me old enough to stay home alone. My aunt told me not to blame myself for why he was never around. I think that it's because I look like her is the reason why he doesn't want to be around. Nowadays he just transfers money to my account to suffice for him not being there." 'Maybe this is why Paulina acts like she does, with her mother not being around.' Danny thought, he looked deeply in her teary eyes and saw loneliness.

Acting snobby and perfect is just a cover up of what she truly feels. Picking on people and hurting they're feelings is just her taking it out on them. "This is why I carry myself the way I do. My so called friends are fake. They just like me because I'm a pretty face and have money. I cried myself to sleep for a very long time. I still do from time to time, so that picture you have of me of being perfect throw it out the window cause that's only the tip of the iceberg..." Paulina finished looking away, Danny enlaced his fingers with hers.

"Well I'm the furthest thing from perfect too just like everyone I know..." Danny said getting up and taking off his shirt and pants. He got back on the bed to see Paulina staring at him, mascara running. "You have me Paulina whenever you need me, or just want someone to talk to or some company just call." Danny said looking her in the eyes, she gave a watery smile before jumping on him for a tight hug.

"Thanks Danny I really needed that..." Paulina whispered, Danny returned the hug and a smile of his own. He threw the cover over them and sighed.

"I'm sorry Paulina..." He spoke quietly, after a few moments he felt his chest moisten from her tears.

"Don't be..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh no, Somebody stop me, I'm talking new chapters and it's getting real crafty. What's going on my peeps, bringing this back to life. I'll try to bring Shooters Bang back as well so be on the look out for it. But as always enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Real You

Danny woke the next morning feeling great he looked over to see Paulina. She was sleeping very peacefully, Danny smiled lightly glad he could see this moment of sweet tranquility. On the contrary however he needed to make sure Tucker was alright and safe. He was about to get out of bed until he realized his lack of clothing. Then over to Paulina who stirred quietly.

"Paulina please tell me we didn't..." He trailer off looking at her. She opened one eye and stretched in bed before processing his question.

"We didn't do that silly." Paulina said playfully pushing the boy on his chest. "But if you wanted to get frisky... I wouldn't mind..." She said seductively, she pecked his lips before getting out of bed. Danny smirked and hopped off as well. He stretched and scratched his back, last nights events flooding back in.

"What are your plans for today?" Danny asked looking out the window, Paulina was in the bathroom with nothing but her bra and panties on. Danny looked back and was at a loss of words seeing Paulina in that state of undress. "Um Pau- Paulina y-you uh f-forgot to close t-the door." Danny stumbled over his words, Paulina looked back toward him and blushed madly before shutting it.

"N-nothing really, might go over Star's house to check on her... What about you?" Paulina asked, Danny shrugged putting his pants back on.

"Same here, wonder how Tuck's doing, hopefully he made it somewhere safe." Danny said recalling Tucker's shenanigans last night. Paulina came out with a towel on and signaled to the bathroom.

"You need to take a shower?" she asked seeing Danny start to put on his shirt.

"Oh no appreciate it but I don't have any clothes here." Danny said about to grab his jacket, Paulina was quick to point to her closet.

"I washed the clothes you had on that night you fought those five ghosts!" She said, Danny looked to her closet before shrugging.

"Oh well I guess I could shower here no big deal." Danny said until he made a mental connection. 'Oh that's right she probably doesn't want to be left alone.' Danny thought as he sat back on the bed. Paulina went on and turned on the shower. Danny was still kind of sleepy, the clock on her night stand read nine o' clock. Not a time to be up if you didn't goto sleep til one last night. He started observing her room looking to the pictures on her dresser. He saw a picture of her young self, Danny couldn't help but smile.

She couldn't be more than five, swinging on a swing with her father behind her. He went to the next to see her and her mother. Paulina was sitting on her lap with her arms flailed laughing. She was right to say she and her mother looked dangerously alike. Her mother smiling staring at the camera, her eyes that blue green as well. After a few moments of him looking at the pictures he decided to goto the bathroom downstairs. After using it he looked at himself in the mirror. Seeing the scar still present on his face reminded him of the conflict still going on in the ghost zone.

Clockwork informed him not to worry saying when the time comes Danny would be contacted. The half ghost trusted father time, for he did know what the future held. It didn't change the fact that Danny felt uneasy about it. He ran his fingers through his hair before leaving. The floor was cold under his feet now in the kitchen. Taking in her house as a whole, Danny concluded that it was a really nice place. Wondering why Paulina even went to a public school, a private school would better suit a girl like her. He went back upstairs and into her room, not wanting to get caught snooping around. Which he wasn't, he just didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He flopped back on the bed sideways, picking up his phone. He texted Tucker to see if he was okay. Danny then decided he'd take a nap until Paulina got out of the shower.

"Danny wake up" Paulina spoke gently shaking the teen. Danny woke up again looking up to a dressed Paulina. She giggled looking down on the boy. Danny rolled over on his back, Paulina got on the bed as well. Adjusting herself so that she was face to face with him.

"Five more minutes, promise..." Danny said closing his eyes, Paulina grinned before pressing her lips against his. Danny was up and at em then. He opened his eyes as Paulina broke the kiss.

"Sorry, I thought it was the only way." Paulina said giggling at the boy's state, Danny prompted his self up on his elbows.

"Ha ha very funny." He said getting up fully, he looked to the left to see his clothes from that night on the bed. They were all sown up and everything. Danny lifted his shirt up the turned to Paulina. "You didn't have to do that." Paulina shrugged.

"It was the least I could do." Paulina spoke, Danny gave her his signature small smile before heading toward her bathroom. He showered for about fifteen minutes before getting out he dried off and slipped on his boxers. Danny saw a toothbrush still in it's packaging on the counter. He figured it was for him since it wasn't there when he came in. He opened it and started brushing his teeth. Afterwards he slipped on his clothes and walked out. He noticed Paulina not present in her room so he slipped on his shirt and pants then went downstairs. A good smelling breakfast hit his nostrils full force making his mouth water. He went in the kitchen to see Paulina over the stove cooking. He saw a plate of bacon on the side and decided to sneak over and steal a piece. Thinking he was in the clear he reached but before he could touch it, his hand was smacked by Paulina. She shot him a look that said wait causing him to moan.

"Oh come on just one" Danny pleaded, Paulina shook her head pointing to the living room.

"No, go watch t.v. or something it's almost done." Paulina said, Danny grumbled waltzing on over to the couch. He felt his phone vibrate and took it out.

Tuck: Dude I'm more than okay, man have I got a story to tell you!

Danny smirked at the message, 'Tucker must've achieved the impossible.' Danny thought shaking his head, he found the remote on the table and turned on the t.v. He flipped through the channels and realized he didn't watch t.v. like that. Chuckling he turned it off and went back in the kitchen to see if Paulina was almost done. He watched her cook, his mind trying wrap around the fact that this was really happening. It hadn't occurred to him until now that he was in Paulina Sanchez's house. He stayed and slept with her in her bed last night. Now this morning she was cooking him breakfast. If you would have told him that freshman year, he would have laughed and asked that person what drug they were on and how could he obtain it.

"Wow this is really crazy..." Danny voiced his thoughts, Paulina gave him a knowing look.

"I know, the pepper's expired." Paulina said raising said spice, Danny chuckled and took it out of her hand.

"No I'm talking about this." Danny said pointing to her, Paulina raised a brow not quite following. "You, me, in your house, cooking breakfast! Never in a million years would I have guessed this would happen." Danny was cut off by Paulina kissing him, it took a moment but the teen kissed her back. Paulina pulled back and licked her lips. Danny noticed her antics, she was trying to break him and it was working. His feelings for her grew since the past week and half. Getting to know her as a person, he still wanted to wait a little bit longer before initiating anything. Plus there was Grimera and the current war in the ghost zone. He just didn't feel like it was wise to start one right now. However it did feel good at the moment and he might as well enjoy it.

"It could be every morning if you'd-" Paulina was then interrupted when her cell phone rang on the kitchen table. She went over and picked it up. "Good morning girl." Paulina spoke in a cheery tone, Danny's eyes focused back on that bacon on the counter. He licked his lips in anticipation, he shot Paulina one last glance before easing his way over there. Paulina was conversing with Star until she turned around and saw Danny reaching for the food again. "HEY!" Danny decided to risk it all grabbing one and made a mad dash upstairs chomping on the tasty strip of bacon. Paulina hot in pursuit, Danny tripped over one of the steps and turned to face his attacker who was standing over him. He swallowed it and was satisfied, the taste was well worth the beating that followed.

"I couldn't help myself, what do you want from me!?" Danny said as Paulina descended upon him. Her fingers gliding up his chest, with a seductive smile that made Danny nervous.

"Hmmm... How about a date, you and me, tonight." Paulina purred, Danny crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I know your game Paulina, it won't make my mind up any faster." Danny said noticing the kisses she was giving him. Paulina smirked which didn't make Danny feel any better. She rose and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh? So I guess I'll be eating breakfast by myself then?" Paulina asked with innocence in her tone. Danny faltered and got up after her. He reached for her pulling her close to him in desperation.

"Okay you win, I'll do what you want." Danny said giving in, Paulina twisted in his embrace and pecked his cheek sweetly.

"That's a good ghost boy" Paulina said unmuting Star and getting back to their conversation. Danny walked behind her grumbling how she wasn't playing fair.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone Plasmius was in the no man's land part where Grimera and her hive resided. The mayor was tired of the waiting game Grimera was playing and decided to take matters in his own hands. Seeing as how the odds of them pulling out a victory were slim he figured he'd might as well transition to the winning side. Without being controlled that it, he came to a what looked like a prison facility built around Grimera's holding cell. Five of Walker's guards approached him calmly.

"State your business here." The one in front ordered, Vlad gave a coy smile.

"Ah I'm just here to have a word with Grimera as all. Some interrogation as you say, deputy Walker sent me." Plasmius spoke in a persuasive tone, the guards exchanged glances before they stepped aside two of the policemen leading Vlad through the gates. Inside he saw how the jail was similar to Walker's original one. The only difference was it was completely silent. The ghosts that had been turned stood idly in front of their bars. Staring blankly off in the distance as if they were waiting. They went up some stairs passing some of the cells until they got into an elevator. One of the policeman pressing the fourth floor. They went up and the door opened behind them. Turning around they stepped out and into a room where nothing but policeman were found guarding a door.

Vlad and the two policemen stopped in front of the others. The policemen exchanged nods before the one that was guarding the door took his glove off and placed his hand on a fingerprint scanner. The door then slid open followed by another one then another and another then another. Until the last door opened revealing Grimera in the prison Clockwork created. Vlad lifted a hand signaling the guards to leave them to which they obliged. Once the door was closed, Grimera opened her eyes and studied the half ghost.

"A pleasure to finally meet you my dear." Plasmius said with a crooked grin, Grimera tilted her head to the side examining him.

"Why have you come here? You are no fool you know my power goes beyond that of this prison." Grimera spoke watching the blue ghost get closer to her.

"I came to see if I could strike a deal with you. I know you have a plan, a mandate to be exact and I would like to be included in that." Vlad haggled, Grimera scoffed the nerve of a ghost lesser than her.

"You will be apart of it, you will destroy the earth and once that task is completed I will kill you..." Grimera said darkly, Plasmius merely dusted his shoulders not being intimidated at all by her threat.

"Let me throw my deal on the table then." Vlad said crossing his arms and wearing a mischievous smile. "I know of the ghost you wish to use to relieve you of your current legacy. Empower me with your strength, the only catch is I wish to maintain my reason. Then I shall bring the boy to you and be of any service to you until said doomsday comes..." Vlad bargained, Grimera looked to be in deep thought before grunting.

"You are of no importance to me seeing as I will have him either way. But I assume using you as my tool will speed up the process, very well." Grimera said raising her hand, Vlad took a step back growling.

"Wait we need to work out the details!" Plasmius said before a purple beam hit him in his chest. 'You're a half ghost as well?! Your heart is dark, more fitting for the role than my prince. Hehehe this is perfect, your wickedness will be your demise traitor.' Grimera cackled as she ended her communication with Plasmius. Who dropped to his knees and grabbed his face. His veins popped out of his forehead and neck as he opened his eyes. A dark purple glowed fiercely as he stood.

"Bring my former prince to me, he is still needed to perform the ceremony." Grimera ordered however with his newfound power Plasmius flailed his cape at her.

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait my sweet, for right now I have a few loose strings I need to tie up." Vlad said going toward the door, he raised his hand that glowed dark pink and blasted it. Policemen stood in front of the now blasted door staring at Plasmius. "Where's that fool of time Clockwork..."

Down in the snowy area where Frostbite and his people resided. The leader of the yeti like people was in front of Skulker who was telling them of Grimera's destruction of the world. Skulker now in charge of getting an army ready for the battle to be had. Frostbite and his people more than happy to assist the other ghosts. Since in reality it concerned them as well. Frostbite had wanted to speak to the famed hero Danny Phantom. Knowing that the hero was more than likely involved in the conflict. Skulker was more than happy to oblige. Frostbite and two of his guards boarded his ghost craft and were off toward Danny's location.

It was only until Skulker saw the prison that was holding Grimera was smoking in the center. He stopped his ship and eyed the jail center. He thought he should go investigate but then again if Grimera was free it'd probably be best to go get reinforcements. He continued on toward the exit of the ghost zone not after he got finished warning Walker that the prison had been breached. However not even two minutes passed before his ship rocked as if it had been hit. Skulker cursed under his breath praying it wasn't one of Grimera's henchmen. Frostbite rose along with his men and gripped his fist.

"Me and my brothers haven't seen combat in a while so this'll really get the blood pumping." Frostbite said with a grin, Skulker nodded before heading out into the ghost zone. He let out a breath of relief when he saw Plasmius not noticing the color of his eyes.

"Plasmius what's going on? Why'd you-ARRGH!" Skulker shouted as he was blasted back into his ship. Frostbite and his men jumped out of the way and blasted the unknown ghost with their ice powers to which Plasmius dodged.

"You pathetic barbarians need to get out of my way." Plasmius spoke before blasting them as well. Frostbite ducked under the blast meant for him but his guards weren't as lucky. Frostbite's hands emulated an ice blue aura around them ad he growled at the ghost.

"Meet your end if you dare..." Frostbite snarled, Plasmius smirked getting ready to charge him.

"Imbecile I'll vaporize you!" Plasmius scoffed but before he could take off he was hit by a missile. Frostbite looked over his shoulder to see Skulker with his wrist rocket smoking. The ghost gritted his teeth ash marks on his chest plates.

"You're gonna pay for that one Plasmius..." Skulker muttered as he saw Plasmius rebound in the air. Skulker then glanced at Frostbite. "He's being controlled by Grimera, we must destroy him." Skulker stated, Frostbite nodded in agreement. Skulker then activated his jet wings and took off going high in the air. Frostbite jumped off going under the half ghost. Plasmius grinned mischievously. He focused his attention on Frostbite hurling a bombardment of blasts his way. Skulker stopped mid air before both his wrist rockets were activated. A barrage of rockets flying toward Plasmius. Frostbite dodged the blasts and charged Plasmius with cold claws cocked back ready to strike. Plasmius stood idly as if he wanted to be struck.

Right when the rockets and Frostbite's claw connected with Plasmius a pink sphere erupted from his being. Frostbite was thrown back by the explosions and collision of the sphere. Skulker grunted in frustration as Plasmius came out of the explosion unscathed. Said half ghost smirked with confidence, knowing that this was his victory. Skulker however had other plans, soaring with a vengeance after him. He fired more rockets following closely behind them.

"Fool! Come and I'll show you the light!" Plasmius shouted as the missiles connected but his sphere destroyed them on impact. Letting the sphere go Skulker appeared above the smoke and cold clocked him in the jaw sending him backward.

"You're not being controlled by Grimera! You've just got your powers enhanced! Plasmius I should've known you'd side with pure hatred!" Skulker accuses him, Plasmius caught himself mid air before chuckling evilly.

"You're not as incompetent as I thought Skulker way to make the connection." He spoke as a purple aura surrounded him. "Too bad you won't live long enough to tell the tale." Plasmius spoke before flying in high speeds after him. He delivered a gut busting punch before blasting him into his own ship. He then lifted his hand and charged it before destroying the ship. He looked over his handiwork with pride. "I am now Plasmius the Great!" He announced as he flew freely looking for a certain Father.

Back at Paulina's home Danny was covered in her kisses and was ready to go. She had been showing him affection all day. He knew that she really wanted or rather needed him. However he knew he had to go and make sure Tucker was okay. He also wanted to go and see if any of Grimera's henchmen were out and causing a ruckus. So after a good breakfast, he told her he would text her about going somewhere for a date or something. Much to her disappointment, he got in his car and started the engine. He took off back home and stopped by Tucker's home to see if he was there. And much to his surprise he was.

"Hey I'm outside." He said over the phone, Tucker said he was coming and he hums up the phone. Danny stepped out out of the car and waited patiently. He felt like something was off or wasn't right. He observed the area and his ghost sense didn't go off. He ignored the thought as Tucker came out the house in some red plaid pajama pants and white t shirt. He came to the car and gave Danny a little handshake they made up.

"Dude! When I tell you last night was crazy. Last night was wild!" Tucker exclaimed, Danny shook his head sheepishly. "Dude I totally scored all those girls numbers. They were fighting over who would take me on a date!"

"They were drunk Tuck." Danny teased, Tucker shot him a look and crossed his arms.

"Not at first, either way I still scored because we will be the talk around the school tomorrow I guarantee it. Especially your man Dash, he's gonna be mad that the new star in town Danny Fenton totally stole his girl away from him!" Tucker said, Danny rolled his eyes and looked away.

"That's not his girl, he's the one that wanted to make a scene." Danny spoke, Tucker shrugged.

"True, but tell me what went on at Paulina's, I know you didn't go home last night." Tucker said elbowing his best friend. Danny grinned and gave a little chuckle.

"I stayed over and we even slept in the same bed-"

"Whoa you're not telling me that you-"

"Of course not, she's lonely Tucker. She doesn't have anybody, and I'm still wondering if she chose me because I'm Phantom." Danny explained as he leaned against his car. Tucker rubbed the back of his neck thinking seriously.

"I don't really know if it's real or not dude. I'd say give it a shot because you'd rather know the truth. Rather than to move on and always wonder what if." Tucker said seriously, Danny nodded in understanding.

"I don't know, it's just a lot is going on you know. Even if I wanted to, I don't think taking things to the next level would be appropriate." Danny said, Tucker tilted his head side to side.

"It's what you make it man that's all I'll say." Tucker spoke his peace, Danny moaned.

"I know it's just all a lot you know." Danny said, he then thought to his other friend. "What about you and Sam. I know you two left off on a sour note but I know you still have feelings for each other." Tucker sighed as he put his hands in his pocket.

"With that dude, I don't even know. You know how she is, she's hot and cold. She'll probably be mad once she hears about last night. Though I don't want to be waiting around wondering when she'll come back just to push me away again." Tucker said, Danny agreed silently looking off in space.

"Well I hope you guys find peace or reach an agreement. Or get back together and live happily ever after." Danny said with a smile, Tucker laughed playfully pushing him.

"Yeah I hope so too" Tucker said, that was when Danny's ghost sense went off. Him and Tucker looked to the sky to see Plasmius with purple eyes.

"Why hello young Daniel..." He said, Danny clenched his fists as he got off the car.

"Oh no..."


	6. Chapter 6

**And yes we're checking back in yet again. I'll spare everybody from the details but I've relocated and adjusting. However I'm still making time to write as always. Thinking about releasing some books I've got on the shelves. Like Attack on Titan and Spider Man , so be looking out for that. Tell me what you would like to see in the future for this fic. Let me know in the reviews but as always. Thank you to everybody for the views, reviews, favs and follows. You guys ROCK! Hope you all have a great day and please enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Out of Center

"Oh no..." Danny muttered under his breath as Tucker took a shaky step back.

"Danny, Vlad looks like he means business!" Tucker warned as Plasmius lifted up his hand glowing fuchsia.

"Where is Clockwork, you would be wise to give me his whereabouts time now." Vlad gave an intimidating smile, Danny shook his head.

"Even if I knew where he was what makes you think I'd tell you? It could mean the fate of the world and you think I'd just seal it like that? Come on Plasimius I thought you were smart." Danny replied, Vlad frowned as he clenched his fists. Tucker took a anxious step toward his home. Vlad noticed him and saw an opportunity.

"Maybe if it meant you're friend's life, I'm sure that would be enough to persuade you." Vlad said evilly, Tucker whimpered and Danny gritted his teeth. He subconsciously started surveying the area making sure no one was around. If Plasmius made a move He'd have to do something fast. Danny locked eyes with Plasimius once he figured the coast was clear.

"You wouldn't dare!" Danny shouted as the wind current picked up, Tucker was about to make a break for his house. But he knew that Vlad would able to get him inside there, his best bet was to stay close to Danny. Plasmius' frown turned into a sly grin as he lifted his arm a third of the way up.

"Who's going to stop me? My power has quadrupled, you're just as helpless as your friend. However you would be spared if you gave me the information that I have requested." Plasmius explained as he started to descend toward them, Danny knowing that a fight was inevitable grabbed Tucker by his arm and made a break for his house. Plasmius was taken by surprise by the sudden movement but regained his composure and was after them. Once inside Danny had already went ghost. He turned to Tuckergave him his keys and grabbed his shoulders.

"This feels like Deja vu but take my car and get out of here Tucker, go get Sam and go find Clockwork! I'll meet you two there!" Danny told his friend, Tucker immediately disagreed with the idea.

"Danny have you seen-" Tucker was cut off by Plasmius trying to grab him but Danny beat him to it. Danny made them both intangible and pulled him outside Tucker's house. Tucker ran outside after them, he looked to the sky and saw Danny throw Plasmius a few yards back in the air.

"So what made you do it Vlad? She promise you something didn't she? A seat next to hers? Another Ghost zone to rule over?" Danny asked, Tucker didn't want to leave but came to the conclusion quickly that he wasn't going to be of any service to him. So he hurried into his car, Vlad was about to speak but he heard the engine roar to life. Tucker hurried and backed out and sped off away from the scene. Plasmius was about to follow but Danny stood in his path fists emitting the ember green aura around them. Vlad cut his eyes at him and was thinking of just dismissing Danny and going after him. He rethought it however and decided to humor the boy.

"No Daniel, I fooled her, this is the reason why I still have my mental." Vlad explained, Danny was in shock for a few moments.

"Vlad you know that whatever you have planned won't do you any good cause she's the ultimate trump card?" Danny asked not sure Vlad understood the severity of the situation.

"Leave that to me young Danny, once I share a few choice words with Clockwork I shall be free from this world." Vlad spoke, Danny raised a brow as he flew forward slightly to get an edge on him.

"How do you plan on doing that Vlad?" Danny asked, said half ghost simply laughed and readied himself for the battle.

"If I were you Danny I would be worried about my own hide..." Vlad finished before raising his fists in front of him. "Now about that rematch you wanted..." He muttered before charging at him, Danny flew to the side at the last second. Vlad was faster than before, Danny's body ached in remembrance from the last beating it endured from the last Grimera controlled ghosts.

Danny knew that he to would have to take this seriously if he wanted to survive, that was all he had to do. He delivered a kick to Plasmius' back but the ghost turned invisible and reappeared after the teenage hero finished his attack. Vlad looked over his shoulder and threw the back of his fist at him. Causing Danny to fly back a few meters, he stopped himself and rubbed his mouth with his arm. Vlad turned around and faced him, Danny opened his eyes a blue mist being released from them.

"Just what I needed..." Danny spoke as his left hand now emitted an icy blue aura now. "Now I'm pissed off!" Danny shouted as he took off to his right, Vlad took off to his left being parallel with Danny. Who was building up his speed and his power, Vlad growled as he saw the teen increase his speed. He wasn't sure how he had done it, he hadn't fought him in awhile had he gotten stronger? Or was it him actually increasing his power on his own will. Plasmius wasn't sure but he knew he was going to get the information he wanted out of him no matter what.

He bolted toward Danny in higher speeds cutting him off from getting any further. Danny saw him coming and ducked under his fist delivering his own to Vlad's gut. Plasmius flipped over in the air regaining his flight before he fell. Danny however wasn't letting up, he got to him before he could turn around and tackled him flying toward the ground. Vlad was about to start bashing the back of his head before Danny pushed forward. Still taken off guard Plasmius was reluctant to stop the barrage of punches Danny gave him. Danny ended it with cocking his fist all the way back punching the other half ghost in the jaw sending him into the ground.

Now near Amity Park, Danny hovered over Vlad a couple yards in the air. He knew that attack wasn't enough to slow Plasmius down. So the Villain in turn didn't insult the Hero's intelligence. He rose from the semi crater in the ground and dusted the dirt on his shoulders off. He ascended in the air looking as if he was about to speak but Danny wasn't going to give him the chance. He charged for Plasmius again who frowned.

"Getting serious already are we?" Vlad said as he bobbed from left to right dodging Danny's fists. Danny only smirked as he missed again, but took Plasmius by surprise as he leaned forward and did a front flip. His foot came down and landed on the top of Vlad's head that sent him falling to the ground again. He halted before he could hit the ground again, floating upright he glared at him. Danny who was still smirking aimed both his hands at him.

"You have to when one is fighting the almighty Plasmius." Danny teased as he blasted him, the blue and green beams mixing as they headed for the Villain. Plasmius activated his protective force field and the attack showed to be ineffective against it. Danny watched as his attack was proven null and void. He frowned and watched the bubble disappeared, Plasmius shook his head and lifted his fist.

"Let's see if your humor survives this." Vlad snarled as he lifted his fist over his head and opened it. Fuchsia beams then scattered from his hand and entered the air. Danny watched as the beams rose in the air and then began to fall down. He stood shocked as they started multiplying, one hit the ground first and ghostly fire erupted from the grass. Danny then began dodging as many as he could. He zigzagged through the beams before feeling a knee sink into his stomach. He flipped over and Vlad came into his view, he grinned maliciously as he pushed him forward.

Danny shouted in pain as one of the beams hit him, Vlad shut him up by filling his mouth with his fist. Danny hurled to the ground and landed much harder than he had braced himself for. He held his abdomen from where he was hit, using his other hand to try and shield himself from the rest of the beams falling to the ground. Fire was everywhere as Vlad landed in front of him. Danny growled and released a chilly mist from his mouth. His body slowly ascended from the ground he floated upright. He raised his hands, both now an icy blue aura. Blue beams then shot out, he turned doing a full 360 eradicating the ghost fire present.

Danny felt the ice in his veins, pulsing through his heart unlike ever before. He had rarely used his ice powers ever since he got them. Only using them back then when it was called for. Though now he felt like they had a deeper power within itself, a power unknown to him. He clenched his fists as he dropped to his stance. With a smirk, he raised two fingers and signaled Vlad to come at him. Said Ghost was now livid, he summoned a ball of purple plasma. Electricity it seemed sparked from it as Plasmius observed it. His eyes then met Danny's as he flew toward him, Danny exhaled slowly.

"Now, time to turn it down a notch..." He muttered as pushed his hand outward toward an oncoming Plasmius. Ice shards rained from his hand, Plasmius moved from left to right barely missing them. One caught him on the cheek making him hiss in anger, with the ball of plasma still in his hand he cocked it back preparing to unleash on Danny. Once close enough Danny pulled his hand back. Vlad extended his and unleashed his attack, Danny unconsciously raised his hand defensively. Light left his vison as he could ice hardening around him.

He opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. He was confused on where he was until the ice broke from the impact of the ground. He examined himself and the snow surrounding himself. He looked up to see Vlad still angry as ever from a few meters in the air. Danny smiled to himself and did a fist pump. "That's totally rad!" He exclaimed but then went silent thinking for a moment. "Did I just use the term rad?"

Meanwhile in Danny's corvette, Tucker had stopped driving for his life after he was a good ways from his house. He was on his way to pick up Sam when he realized he was about to past Paulina's neighborhood. He thought it over for a few moments. 'Paulina would probably want to go since her 'boyfriend is in trouble. And since Sam isn't driving the car I'm sure she would think I'd come by and pick her up. Plus he did say we weren't going to leave her out of anything ghost. So now I have to pick her up now.' Tucker thought before he took the next left that entered her neighborhood.

Paulina was in the living room about to be picked up by Star so they could hang out. That's when she looked out the window to see Danny's car pulling back into her driveway. She smiled happy to see him back, she went outside to greet him but was shocked to see Tucker. She quickly realized that Danny had went to Tucker's house to check on him. Now Tucker was at her house in his car that he drove to his house with. Which meant that Danny was in trouble and just as quickly as she concluded that was just how fast it showed on her face. Tucker got out of the car and registered the look on Paulina's face.

"Danny's fighting Plasmius, the ghost you saw when you found out Danny was the Ghost boy? Well he's being controlled and is fighting him right now. Danny needs us to go to the ghost zone and find Clockwork. We have to hurry if-"

"WHAT?! You left him back there by himself?! Cabron! What were you thinking?!" Paulina exclaimed, thinking back to seeing Danny on the rainy ground cut up and badly hurt. Tucker held his hands up defensively.

"Paulina what was I supposed to do fight? Look we have to hurry and get Sam so we can go!" Tucker explained to her as he got back in the car which was still on. Paulina who wanted to argue some more decided against it running to the passenger. As soon as she got in they sped off to get Sam.

Only taking them about ten minutes they arrived to Sam's house who was outside in her driveway. She had already received a text from Tucker about they're current predicament and was ready and waiting. She ran down to the car and opened the passenger door to see Paulina in the front seat. Sam looked at Tucker in disbelief.

"You really brought her now of all times?! This situation in your own words is 'dire'! Brining her will be more of a liability than an asset!" Sam shouted, Tucker shrugged his shoulders while Paulina raised a brow.

"What do you mean by that?" Paulina asked narrowing her eyes, Tucker rolled his.

"Danny said he wanted to start including her in things like this if she wanted to. I asked if she wanted in, your looking at her answer now hurry and get in." Tucker informed her, Sam rolled her eyes too as she stepped back to let Paulina get out. The Latina pulled the seat forward and got in the back. She pulled the seat back and smirked as she looked from Sam to Tucker. Sam inwardly cursed as she got in, Tucker looked confused for a moment before realizing what transpired and blushed a little. He put the vette in drive and sped off toward Fenton Works.

Once there, Tucker, Sam and Paulina walked in the house. Jack Fenton greeted his son's friends and new guest that they thought was familiar.

"Tucker, Sam, Danny's not here right now, matter of fact Tucker wasn't he supposed to be with you?" Jack Fenton asked, his eyes then laid on Paulina who was a little nervous. "And who is this new person you've brought with you she looks awfully familiar?" He asked, Tucker then stepped up and offered an explanation in other words a lie he would believe.

"Well, Danny's a little sick, he took off his jacket at the party last night and I guess got a cold. I told him to keep it on," Tucker lied but played it cool because he knew Jack Fenton would believe it. "So he's back at my house resting, we're here to get him some medicine." Tucker spoke, he then thought back to Paulina. Gesturing toward her he then smiled a little revenge didn't hurt anybody did it? "And this is Paulina, I don't know if he told you-" Knowing where Tucker was going with this, Paulina quickly cut him off. "but she's oof-" Paulina elbowed him and gave her own introduction.

"One of his good friends, we both go to Casper High that's probably how you recognize me Mr. Fenton." She said with a smile, Tucker snickering to himself, Paulina tuck out her hand and Mr. Fenton gave it a firm shake.

"Well my son sure knows how to pick em!" Jack spoke, Paulina blushed, Tucker laughed and Sam glared at the man.

"Mr. Fenton that's no way to talk to a woman!" Sam said, as if realizing what he had done he then shrunk looking around cautiously.

"You're right I'm sorry! Don't tell Maddie please!" He begged, Sam rolled her eyes before cutting to the chase.

"We won't Mr. Fenton but we need to hurry so we can help Danny." Sam spoke, Mr. Fenton nodded his head remembering his supposedly sick son.

"Oh right, well there's some medicine in the cabinet in his bathroom." Jack informed the trio, they nodded and went off downstairs toward the portal. Sam pointed toward the Specter Speeder and they all got in. Paulina was looking around the ship in awe, she didn't know what lengths the Fenton's went for ghost technology. Tucker got in the pilot seat and started up the engines. Sam opened the portal with the remote, the ship lifted up and took off inside the ghost portal.

Paulina took in the sight of the Ghost zone, it was like a mash up of all her favorite horror movies. Tucker pressed down on the gas as they sped through, it was back to being hectic. A lot of the ghosts who remained in control were rushing toward the prison Grimera and the other brain washed ghosts were. Paulina looked out the window and wondered what was happening to cause all the ghosts to go toward the prison that was up in smoke.

"What's happening over there?" She asked, Sam was watching to as Tucker noticed a crashed ship that reminded him of Skulker's. Sam's eyes showed her concern for whatever was happening over at the prison.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it can't be good." Sam explained, Tucker then pointed and turned toward the fallen ship.

"Guys! I think that's Skulker and Frostbite!" Tucker exclaimed as he steered up toward the ship, Skulker was free floating seemingly unconscious. While Frostbite was holding the ghost matter of one of his fallen brothers. He had the look of vengeance on his face and looked like he was ready to exterminate anyone and anything. His features softened when he saw the familiar faces of the chosen ones friends. He looked behind him and grabbed Skulker and his other brother then brought them to the ship. Tucker dropped the hatch letting them board, Frostbite placed the two up against the wall and sighed.

"Friends am I glad to see you." Frostbite spoke as Tucker sped for Clockwork's secret hideout. Sam and a reluctant Paulina greeted the yeti as he slid down against the wall and took a seat as well. Sam squatted down so that she was eye level with him and spoke.

"Frostbite what happened?" She asked, Frostbite snarled at the memory making Paulina jump back a little.

"Skulker had come to my people and myself to aid in the war against the world's extinction at the hands of Grimera. I and my people happily obliged, but I had wished to speak with Danny. To see what course of action he was taking to end all of this. Or at least come up with a plan or some sort. We got aboard Skulker's ship and was headed tp get him, but that's when that ghost arrived..." Frostbite bit out at the end, Sam had a clue on who he was talking about. "He came at us with great power that we weren't prepared for since we thought he had his reason." Tucker looked back with a frown after Frostbite's last remark.

"Oh he has his reason tough guy, he's just a traitor is all he is a greedy bastard!" Tucker spoke as they came closer to Clockwork's liar. Frostbite nodded in understanding before continuing.

"We came at him and he brushed us off without breaking a sweat, he destroyed one of my people. He shall pay with his life in return." Frostbite promised as he eyes glowed blue like Danny's could. Sam and Paulina both felt bad for the ghost, but both knew that he was serious.

"Danny's fighting him right now, he supposed to be meeting us at Clockwork's lair. But now that I think about it, we'll have to either go back and get him or Clockwork will have to transport him." Sam pointed out, Tucker gave a confused look while still watching where they were going. Frostbite gave her a similar look while Paulina caught her drift nodding in agreement. "Because he's going to get caught up in the fighting and not want to give up. Even though all the odds are against him, a trait that he's recently picked up." Frostbite gave a small smile of pride after hearing about the chosen one.

"Ah a great trait to have-" Frostbite started but was cut off by Paulina.

"No it's not a 'great' trait to have Danny's gonna get himself killed! Tucker!" Paulina exclaimed, Tucker visibly shook as his name was called. He quickly pulled and parked by Clockwork's lair. The four of them got out and entered the entrance to the lair. A few of the Observants were around speaking with Clockwork. They stopped mid conversation to look at the four that entered. Clockwork dismissed his workers and floated toward them.

"Aw, I've been expecting you..." Clockwork spoke, Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes.

"You're basically Father Time, of course you knew we were coming Clockwork." Tucker spoke as he shook his head. Clockwork kept an even face but nodded nonetheless.

"Of course, but there are a lot of could be timelines that could be followed, I could never know which one will come to be." Clockwork explained, he then tapped his staff on the ground twice. A small portal was created and it shown Danny facing off with Plasmius. Everyone tensed as they saw Danny losing the fight.

Back on the scene Danny had barely ducked a blast that was aimed for his head. Vlad didn't even look as if he hadn't even broken a sweat. Danny felt Vlad's fist embed in his back and was sent spiraling toward the ground. Paulina who was watching the skirmish go down like the others, bumped past everybody and reached out to him to get his attention.

"Danny! Come on hurry!" Paulina shouted out to him, Danny and Plasmius looked back to the portal that led to Clockwork's lair.

"Clockwork... At last." Plasmius spoke as he turned around ignoring Danny altogether. Said teen stood from the ground and bent his knees and flew hard toward him. Vlad was on his way to the portal as well but wasn't prepared for Frostbite to jump out. Catching him by surprise Plasmius wasn't ready for the claw to the face that sent him flying back. Danny who was a little relieved he had some back up was now on edge to see Paulina in the portal. Another person that could be harmed because of him. He figured he had to get to Vlad before he got to the portal. He saw Frostbite fly toward the ghost who destroyed one of his people. He cocked both of his claws behind his head with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"You shall pay the ultimate price!" Frostbite shouted as Vlad finally stopped himself and saw who his oppressor was. He flailed his cape and growled.

"You again? This time I'll be sure to put you out of your misery!" Plasmius spoke with confidence, Danny was coming up fast from below he wasn't going to let Plasmius harm Frostbite. Paulina, Tucker and Sam all groaned as they saw what was about to unfold.

"Why are they being so macho right now, Danny's hurt and Frostbite isn't being patient for vengeance. This is not how the movies happen." Tucker said folding his arms, Sam shot him a look.

"This is not a movie Tucker but I do agree that they're both not thinking clearly." Sam added, Paulina moaned as she pointed to Danny and Frostbite.

"Could somebody please just get them out of there!?" Paulina pleaded, the three looked at Clockwork who shrugged.

"I can't interfere when it comes to some things and this is one of those things." He spoke, Tucker then had a bright idea one that he was sure would get Danny's attention.

"Well if Paulina were to I don't know maybe fall out of the portal. Wouldn't you say that would get Danny's attention?" Tucker suggested, Paulina was already shaking her head no. Sam on the other hand kind of likes the sound of that.

"That's like a 100 foot drop, what if he doesn't make it in time? And what about that abdominal snowman? How is me falling supposed to make him snap out of it to?" Paulina spoke bringing up valid points, it was Sam's turn to add her two cents.

"Well to Frostbite's people Danny is heavily regarded by them. So if you could convince Danny to come back he would convince Frostbite as well." Sam said with a sly grin at the end, Paulina glared at the two.

"If I die from this I'll become a ghost and haunt you two for the rest of your lives!" Paulina swore making Sam cringe and Tucker smile.

"Oh you can haunt me all you want!" Tucker said before getting punched in the shoulder by Sam.

"I am so telling Danny when he gets back!" Sam said Paulina then went to the portal and looked down one last time before jumping out. She started to scream which caught Danny's and Frostbite's attention.

"Paulina!" Danny shouted as he felt someone grab his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Frostbite watching her drop. He then spun around a few times before finally throwing Danny in her direction. Danny cut through the wind as he came closer to her. With time to spare he caught her and held her bridal style. He soared through the air looking back at his friend.

They both exchanged thankful smiles and Danny went back up to the portal. Vlad was still being attacked by Frostbite when Paulina put a hand on his cheek.

"Danny you have to stop fighting, you and Frostbite need to come back to the portal." Paulina told him, Danny nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah I was about to head toward Clockwork's lair in a few minutes." Danny said, Paulina gave him a look that didn't believe him.

"You weren't going to stop anytime soon." Paulina stated, making Danny look away knowing how he got carried away.

"Maybe... Anyway we're going." Danny spoke as they came up on the portal. Paulina then gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

"You still owe me a date tonight." She reminded him causing him to blush even more.

"Yes I remember Paulina." He said trying to hide it, Paulina thought it was cute and kissed him once more. They went through the portal and Danny placed Paulina down. Tucker and Sam exchanged knowing glances as they saw the look on both of they're faces. Danny signaled for Frostbite who didn't want to end the fight just yet. Especially since Vlad's attention wasn't even on him but the portal. Nevertheless though Frostbite knew that this wasn't his fight just yet. He encased the villain in ice before speeding toward the portal.

With a third of the distance left Plasmius broke free from the ice and tried to make it to the portal as well. However Frostbite made it and Clockwork grinned making eye contact with Plasmius before closing the portal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh yes, I am back with another chapter of the good stuff. Tell me what you guys want to see in this you can review or PM me! Without further adieu, I don't own Danny Phantom**

Chapter 7: Rhinestone

After the mayhem that had just unfolded, Danny and his friends were safe ad sound in Clockwork's lair. Although Danny and Frostbite were on edge, after the fight with Plasmius they were also conscious on the fact that he was still on the loose and was very powerful. Sam and Tucker also shared the worry, things were probably about to get real bad. Vlad retained his reason and had his own objective he was going by. That was another ghost that was very powerful and was looking to wreak havoc among the world. Paulina was looking over Danny's body wondering how he had the strength to stand cuts and scars scattered all over his body. Clockwork was accompanied by two of his observants. He floated while he stroked his chin deep in thought.

"I saw this happening in an alternate dimension but it was only three different dimensions. It seemed so far fetched and so unlikely that I dismissed them along with the others that seemed like it wasn't going to happen." Clockwork explained, Danny crossed his arms, deep in thought.

"Well it happened do you know what happens in the end of those timelines?" Danny asked, everyone else seemed interested as well with that question. Clockwork nodded before giving his answer.

"Grimera wins and we all cease to exist." Danny and his friends were floored by his answer except Sam who just deadpanned.

"Don't fret, this has opened up many different timelines, the possibilities of the outcome are endless." Clockwork informed them, Frostbite took a step forward with his arms crossed.

"Okay but what do we do about the one you call Plasmius? The other ghosts that are controlled by Grimera?" Frostbite asked, Tucker and Sam agreed with this.

"Or how we're supposed to beat her? Or when's the big battle supposed to take place?" Sam added, Clockwork sighed while shaking his head.

"I can't tell you because it's undecided, anything can happen at any time. How to beat her, I can't help you with that either. As you know I myself couldn't destroy her. She seems docile for now, but now that Plasmius is out there I suggest you focus on him first." Clockwork explained, Danny breathed out through his nose and frowned.

"Well I'm not okay with waiting for something to happen, when Frostbite and I were out there we could of got him." Danny insisted, Frostbite looked at Danny with eagerness as his eyes widened.

"Yes together we could defeat him!" Frostbite concluded, Sam and Paulina both shouted "No!" at the same time both eyeing Danny who pouted.

"Are you crazy?! You're hurt and so is Frostbite! It could have ended badly for both of you!" Sam scolded him, Paulina nodded in agreement shooting Danny a death glare. Danny held his arms out.

"Then what are we supposed to do? We got two strong enemies we need to face. One is way more powerful than the other but the other is still very powerful. Not to mention that other is Plasmius! We have to come to him before he comes to us." Danny explained, Tucker raised a finger.

"That is true, Plasmius isn't stopping anytime soon." Sam and Paulina then glared at Tucker who sweated nervously. "Hold on let me finish! I was going to say that it would still be wise to recover and plan out an attack instead of rushing headstrong into it." Tucker added, Clockwork and his Observants looked on in mild amusement.

"Alright fine, but as of right now Plasmius is our main focus. We can't fully focus on Grimera if he's out there. He could jump in and ruin our plans at any moment." Danny spoke, everyone seemed to agree.

"So are we going to develop a counter attack?" Frostbite asked, oh and how Danny was itching for one. However he saw Paulina and Sam and realized this wasn't going to give.

"We'll rest for now let our bodies heal, but we can't let our guard down. There's no telling what Plasmius' next move might be ." Danny replied to which Frostbite nodded in agreement.

"Well if all is settled, are there anymore questions you have for me?" Clockwork asked, everyone looked at him, Tucker crossed his arms.

"Even if we did, all you would say is 'There's too many dimensions to tell'" Tucker spoke in his best Clockwork impression, said Ghost just stared blankly before tapping his staff on the floor. Two portals opened up one leading to Frostbite's home and the other leading to Danny's home. Clockwork then pointed toward the portals.

"Get out" Clockwork spoke, Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Wow..." He said simply as they went to they're respective portals, Frostbite and Danny stood back shaking each other's hands.

"I wished the next time we would have met it would have been under peaceful circumstances." Frostbite said, Danny gave a sad smile.

"It's okay, after all of this we'll have plenty of time." Danny spoke giving the ghost Yeti one more handshake, Frostbite smiled before moving to his portal. Paulina, Sam and Tucker were waiting for Danny by the Specter Speeder. Danny followed them inside with Tucker going for the pilot seat again. Everyone else took their seats, Danny leaned back in his chair and felt his adrenaline wear off. His body started ache as his cuts and bruises started to heal slowly. Tucker started the engines and went through the portal landing in basement of Fenton Works.

Danny held his shoulder which had felt like it had been dislocated. He struggled to get up, his ghost form deactivated as the two rings formed around his waist line. The others turned to judge how hurt he was. He groaned and his eyelids lowered, Paulina went to help him putting his arm over his shoulder. Tucker and Sam came up in front of them.

"Danny we have school tomorrow, the school year just started you can't afford to be missing days this early." Sam spoke, Tucker nodded his head.

"Plus dude, people are going to wonder why you're coming to school with scars and bruises." Tucker added, Paulina sighed making a revelation herself.

"And it's probably not helping that we were around each other at the party too this weekend." Paulina said, Tucker couldn't help but chuckle.

"Around each other? You two were practically inseparable as soon as Danny and I stepped in!" Tucker said, Sam then raised an eyebrow at the two, causing them to blush.

"I must've missed a lot this weekend huh?" Sam asked them, Danny decided to get the pressure off of them.

"We can talk about this later, we all need to get some rest." Danny suggested before Paulina helped him off the Specter Speeder. Sam crossed her arms while Tucker smirked and watched as they went off. Danny looked over his shoulder and smirked himself.

"You forgot to mention how crazy you were, girls flocking to you left and right." Danny muttered under his breath but loud enough for them to hear. Sam then turned her glare to Tucker who raised his hands up defensively.

Off the ship, Paulina sat Danny down in a chair that was by a desk. He exhaled deeply as he rarely felt sore. It was an odd feeling for him since he was always used his regenerative half ghost body. Not only that he was worried, he didn't know what Vlad's real motives were and it was making him uneasy. Everything was at stake, more powerful enemies were the least that he needed. More and more ghosts were being turned day by day, things were getting worse and getting his butt handed to him like this wasn't going to cut it. He needed to become stronger or otherwise the world would be destroyed.

"Danny what are you thinking about?" Paulina asked him snapping him out of his trance like state. Danny shook his head lightly shaking the dizziness from his eyes. He looked up to Paulina who looked him in the eyes with concern. Danny gave a tired grin.

"It's nothing it's just a lot to deal with." Danny spoke holding his side as it started aching bad making him wince. Paulina curled up at the sight.

"Danny you need to go get some rest, you always feel better after you wake up!" Paulina exclaimed, Sam and Tucker were coming down covertly going back and forth because of Tucker's wild night. Danny chuckled lightly at the sight.

"That's what you get Tucker" He said softly before turning back to Paulina. "And nonsense I have to take you guys back home."

"We don't know if your parents are still here Danny." Paulina pointed out, Danny grinned and took her hand. Paulina almost instantly blushed but was taken by surprise when she couldn't see Danny or herself anymore. She was freaked out for a moment but remembered he could do that.

"You must've forgot." Danny spoke grinning, Paulina was surprised he could even muster up the strength to go intangible.

"They're going to notice the car missing though." She pointed out, Sam and Tucker came over to them overhearing their conversation.

"Well what'd you guys say to them when you came to get me?" Danny asked, he looked over to Tucker who was giving him the stink eye. He merely laughed and shrugged him off.

"We said you were sick and needed some medicine." Tucker spoke crossing his arms at the teen who continued to snicker. Sam stepped in and shook her head.

"Tucker said that, there was no we." Sam added, Danny stifled his laughter even more.

"I hope it was my Dad who you told and not my Mom, well she shouldn't have been there anyway." Danny noted, he then stood from his seat. "So you guys go through my Dad tell em you have some medicine or whatever and I'll just fly through to the car." Danny planned, he mustered up the rest of his strength and two rings formed around his midsection as he went ghost. Everyone looked on in fright as he fell to his knee breathing heavily.

"Dude you seriously have to chill your going to wear yourself out." Tucker suggested to his best friend as he helped him up. Danny shook his head clenching his fist.

"There's no time, the fate of the world is up to me, I can't rest anymore." Danny pointed out, Paulina was looking confused and at the same time concerned for Danny.

"What is this end of the world thing I keep hearing from you guys?" Paulina asked, Sam and Tucker looked at Danny. The ghost teen then locked eyes with her.

"There's a lot you don't know about the ghost zone. But I'll tell you this, there's an ancient ghost that is bent on destroying the world. That's why everything's been so hectic lately. I'll fill you in on the details later." Danny spoke before turning invisible. Paulina looked at Tucker and Sam who just shrugged. They then went through the house briefly talking to Jack Fenton about the medicine for Danny and were on their way. They reached the car to see Danny already in the driver seat. Paulina crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. Danny looked around as Sam and Tucker went toward the passenger. Danny got out of the car and pulled back the seat trying not to show the pain he was feeling. But of course Paulina saw right through it.

"You're in no shape to drive either Danny." She stated, not wanting to argue he just held his hands up for mercy and obliged her. He looked around again before going intangible and going to the back beside Sam. He then reappeared and had his arms crossed looking away. Mumbling something that sounded like 'It's my car' . Paulina perked up and went in pushing the seat back and started the car. Sam rolled her eyes resting her head in her hand by the window.

"She so just wanted to drive." Sam muttered but Danny heard and a small grin graced his features. Paulina rolled her eyes and voiced a 'whatever' and they were off. As they went on talks about what the next moves were in effect.

"If we're going to get anywhere, we're gonna have to deal with Plasmius. He's too dangerous to be ignored." Danny spoke, Tucker raised his finger.

"But with his increased power, he'll be hard to beat. Plus Danny shouldn't you save up your strength for Grimera?" Tucker spoke, everyone in the car seemed to have agreed.

"Even so, Plasmius will still be there and if I face Grimera he's bound to make an appearance as well." Danny spoke, Sam groaned in frustration.

"What is with that guy, this ghost has this crazy power that could mean the end of the world and you join her? What is he getting out of that?!" Sam said trying to grasp his reasoning, Danny shrugged.

"It doesn't surprise me, the sooner I get him out of the picture the better. I think Frostbite and I can take him down." Danny said which earned him side glares from Sam and Paulina. "After so rest I know no need for the glares please." Danny said as they rounded the corner of Paulina's neighborhood. Paulina parked the car and they all got out. Danny turned intangible and went through his car. Turning back tangible his friends looked at him then around.

"Dude you know people could be watching right?" Tucker pointed out as they went up to Paulina's door. She got her keys out and unlocked the door. They all got in and went to the living room. Danny laid on the couch taking up all the space. Tucker chuckled while Sam rolled her eyes taking their seats as well. Paulina went to her fridge to get something to drink we she noticed a note on the door. She grabbed it and read it gasping while she read. Danny heard her gasp and popped his head up. Paulina came in the living with the note in her hand.

"My Dad is home, he came back early from his business trip!" Paulina exclaimed, Tucker and Danny exchanged looks. Tucker ran toward Danny and helped him back up to his feet.

"Hurry up Tucker!" Danny said as Tucker put his arm over his shoulder.

"I'm trying!" Tucker shot back as they limped toward the door. Sam was still sitting down groaning and rolling her eyes. Paulina crossed her arms giving an annoyed look. Tucker turned back to Sam in urgency. "Sam what are you doing?!" Danny waved her off signaling to Tucker.

"Forget her! She's a girl he'll let her live!" Danny told Tucker who nodded and began to unlock the door. Paulina made her way up the door as Tucker was opening it.

"Are you two serious? My Dad isn't going to kill you." Paulina said holding Danny's arm preventing them from leaving.

"Um Paulina, we haven't seen your Dad! He sees us in your home alone is most definitely not a good combination!" Tucker spoke for Danny who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah what he said!" Danny co-signed, Paulina glanced at Sam who sighed.

"Welcome to my world." She said simply, Paulina then took Danny away from Tucker. Danny reaches out for him in desperation.

"Tucker! Help me!" Danny exclaimed, Tucker sweat dropped debating on what to do.

"I'm sorry dude but every man for themselves!" Tucker said about to make a run for it but Sam made her presence known by walking up beside Paulina.

"I would ask if you two were serious, but that's a question I already know the answer too." She said as she grabbed Tucker's forearm, he struggled in her grip.

"No I don't wanna die! I'm too young!" Sam shook her head as she led him back to the couch. Paulina was dragging Danny before the teen thought of an idea. Danny turned invisible causing Paulina to look around in confusion. She the growled in frustration as the front door opened again this time on its own.

"Danny!" She shouted, he then groaned as he became visible again. He limped back to the living room and sat back in his position.

"You were going to leave me dude!?" Tucker said, Danny then flailed his arms out.

"Dude you said every man for themselves!" Danny shot back, Tucker then nodded suddenly remembering. Paulina lifted Danny's legs and sat down letting his legs rest on her lap.

"I wonder what caused him to come back early." Paulina asked looking at Sam who crossed her arms cocked her head to the side.

"What did the letter say?"

"Just 'I'm home sweetie, we're going to have the meeting at the office here. I'll be home later tonight'" Paulina said, Sam them shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you, I know my Dad wasn't scheduled out of country this month." Sam informed her, Danny then made the connection that Sam and Paulina were very similar. Both their Dads has entrepreneur type of jobs.

"Well we must've just missed him, because I was here all day." Paulina stated, Danny was kind of nervous about Paulina's Dad catching them. I mean he was a teenage boy in his house with his Daughter. His legs in her lap, hell they slept in the same bed together!

"If you want us to get lost when he comes then I'm fine with that." Sam said, Paulina shook her head.

"No, I'd like you guys to meet him, he's gonna love Danny I know." Paulina said looking over to Danny a faint blush on his cheeks.

"W-what? Me? I don't think so, I-I'm no football jock or basketball superstar." Danny stated, Paulina rolled her eyes.

"My Dad loves simplicity, that's why I never introduced Dash to him." Paulina said shivering at the sound of her ex's name.

"Well he's not going to meet hurt Danny." Danny said referring to his work out body.

"You know all you have to do is take a nap and you'll be as good as new." Sam spoke, Danny remembered and nodded.

"That is right I wonder-" Danny was then cut off at the sound of the doorbell. Tucker tender along with Danny visibly as Tucker ran toward the window.

 **Aha hoped you all enjoyed it, don't worry there's more to come! Thanks for all the views, favs, follows and reviews keep them coming!**


End file.
